Discovering
by goldensnitch18
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been friends for years, until she decided in a moment of stupidity to kiss him. Now he wants to be with her and she just wants to be friends. To appease them both, they come to an arrangement that could end up ruining their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering**

This is a Rose/Scorpius story I started about 5 years ago. I am reposting, editing, and finishing it now. I hope you enjoy. Please review

Disclaimer: Anything you believe you may have seen before or heard before or read before probably does not belong to me. In fact, I'm lucky that I have Grandparents that love me, or this laptop wouldn't even belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter One: An Arrangement**

"Rose"

I don't respond. Usually whoever has decided to bother me will go away if I just don't answer. Nine out of ten times they assume I'm asleep, and the tenth time it's usually Hugo, who doesn't give a niffler's behind what I'm doing.

"Rose."

The voice is still a whisper, and the tap is so soft I can hear it. I can easily pretend I haven't, so I continue to write my letter and ignore whoever is outside of my door. This letter is a very important letter after all. I have to write to Celia to let her know the horrible, and wonderful, news.

_Celia,_

_The most horrible and wonderful thing has happened. Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry are going to France this week, so Al and Lily are staying over, starting today. Al was pestering mum all night about how he promised Scorpius Malfoy that he could stay over the night before we go back to school, but his parents went off to France and ruined his plans. Mum, being the softie that she is, told Al that Scorpius could stay HERE that night._

"Rose? C'mon I know you're in there." The voice had stopped whispering and I could tell who was standing outside my bedroom door. It was Al. Shite. The nerve of him. It was his fault I'd locked myself in my bedroom in the first place.

"Whats'it Al?" I ask, loud enough that he can hear me through the door and I hear him shuffle his feet and something hit's the door, his head perhaps? I hope it hurt.

"Why did you come storming up here? You and Scorpius are friends. You're acting like I'm having Voldie over for a night cap."

"Albus! Do not joke about Voldemort in this house!" Score. Dad had obviously walked past as Al was talking. "Sorry Uncle Ron, really."

"Go away, Al!" I shout at him, begging him to get the picture, and then I go back to my letter.

_Dad threw a bit of a stink about it, but Mum said Scorpius could come over anyway and something about Al feeling at home. What Shite! Al is here so much it might as well be his home. So, I've locked myself in my room to write to you, because you are the only one who knows the WHOLE situation with Scorpius. So, I need you here that night to. We can take you to Kings Cross in the morning. If you can't, then send a letter along with any advice. Anything is better than my own idea, which is to stay locked in this room for the next week._

_Luv,_

_Rose_

I sent the letter immediately with Jo, my red owl who stays perch in my room most days instead of in the owlery in the attic with mum, dad, and Hugo's owls. She nipped me affectionately and then she was out the window, and I was alone again.

I decided to try and go to sleep, even though it was barely eight o'clock. There was no way I was going out to face my famly. Mom and Dad were probably wondering why I had made such a big deal out of Scorpius coming over, which was an idiot move on my part. A flubber worm had more common sense than I did sometimes. I would have been fine with Scorpius coming over on most occasions, excited actually. Al was right, we were friends, until the end of sixth year, when everything was ruined.

We'd been in the library studying, as we usually did every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday with our friends. It had become a bit of a ritual that started back in first year. Al had been sorted into Slytherin and I into Gryffindor. He had thought it mad funny that he'd asked the hat to put him into Slytherin, but the rest of the family tended to agree with my dad's view that Al had gone mad. Because we'd been raised together, Al and I were best friends, along with Abby Longbottom, but as we were in separate houses we never saw much of each other. The study sessions in the Library were our times for the three of us to unwind, relax and share a few laughs, quiet ones of course, as well as help each other along with our subjects.

Overtime, we started to make friends with the rest of the students, and eventually the sessions had grown to include seventeen people. It started when Al brought Scorpius and Evan Roche, his best friends from Slytherin, and Abby and I invited Celia to come with us. The group now included students from both of our houses along with four Ravenclaws, our cousins Lucy and Roxanne and their best friends Natalie and Art. Madame Urline, the librarian, had tried to put her foot down, but as we were actually doing work, hadn't broken any school rules, and kept our voices down, she was powerless against us.

On that particular Thursday, the last study session of the year, all seventeen of us had piled into the library for a last minute cram before exams started. I was working with Scorpius that night because he needed help with Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, and I needed help with Defense. We were in the library until close, long after our friends had left, wishing us luck the net day, one by one. By nine, we were the last two people in the library, which was more often than not the case, and also the reason we had the highest marks in our class.

Our conversation had drifted to the summer ahead and what sorts of mischief we would be getting into together along with our nearest and dearest friends.

And then, the stupid thing happened. My head fell forward in laughter and when I looked up again there was hair in my face. I reached up to move it away, but Scorpius beat me to it, and his fingers slid across my face to place my curly red hair back behind my ear. After that, I stared at him for a few moments, and he looked back at me and I got a really brilliant, stupid idea.

I leaned towards him, slowly, and he smirked, which made me laugh, and then he finished what I had begun by leaning in the rest of the way and pressing his lips to mine. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, a blissful, perfect never-ending kiss. After a few moments, or perhaps ten minutes, his tongue slid across my mouth, and I parted it, allowing him to tease me with his tongue more thoroughly, and he was an artist at using his tongue. By this time, his hand was on my cheek and I was sitting at the edge of my seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, I do believe it's time for you both to be in bed." Madame Urline was standing next to us, holding a stack of library books, with a small smile on her face. Embarrassed, we both scooped our books into our bags and headed out of the Library. As he had every time we were late in the library, which was pretty often, he walked me to Gryffindor tower, without speaking. When we reached the portrait he had stared uneasily at my shoes and I had bit my lip, staring at his ear.

"Good night." I muttered and turned to the Fat Lady, only to feel his hand on my wrist, so I faced him again, for only a second before he was kissing me again, this time against the wall next to the Fat Lady, and his entire body was flush against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper in to our kiss. His hands were fighting there way into my robes and then up my sweater. It was hot, and fast and even more amazing then our kiss in the Library, because I could feel his body matched with mine and his hands sliding to touch anything they could reach. When he leaned back to breathe, I smiled at him and he laughed this time. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time, Red." He told me and I frowned. I hadn't thought this through, and now all of my thoughts were catching up to me. I had no idea what this meant to him, or really what it meant to me. "I want you, Red." And then we were kissing again, like our lives depended on it, but it was my turn to stop it, and I did.

"Scorpius." I whispered, afraid my voice wouldn't work. "What … I mean …"

He leaned in to me again, but his lips found my ear this time, and nibbled it for a moment, and then spoke. "I want you to be mine, Rose Weasley, only mine."

"You want … to date?" I asked him, moving to the side, to get out of his hands, they were distracting me.

"Well…" He smirked, and leaned against the wall. "That is what people do when they like each other, isn't it?" And there it was. I didn't like Scorpius like that. I liked him very much as a friend, and as a study partner. I respected his abilities as a wizard and as a prefect. I hoped that we would be heads together the following year, because I thought we would make an excellent pair, but I didn't want to date him. Yes, kissing him had been amazing, but it was just kissing, and it didn't mean that I had feelings for him.

"I, well, I don't think we should. I mean, our friendship." He had stopped smirking, and lifted himself off the wall. He was staring at me like a lost puppy and it was tearing at my heart, he was one of my best friends, and it was clear that this was not the response he'd been expecting. "I don't want to ruin anything." I finished and he was full out frowning now.

"Then what was all of this about? Why did you …"

"I don't know." I was still whispering and his words seemed to be louder than possible. "I'm sorry; it was just in the moment. I mean, I enjoyed it, really, it's just I don't feel that way." And then he was walking away, without another word. I called after him, but he waved me away and rounded the corner, disappearing. The Fat Lady had given me a stern talking to about being a scarlet woman and leading on a poor kind boy before letting me in to Gryffindor tower, and I had poured my heart into the first friend I found, who happened to be Celia, who had relocated her studying in the tower by the fire.

I hadn't heard from Scorpius or talked to him since. The entire summer had passed and I had avoided the Potter's house, where I knew he would be periodically staying, and Al hadn't mentioned it either, so I had no idea how he was reacting. Suddenly, I want to know, I need to know, so I walk over to my bedroom door and unlock it. The outside hall is dark and vacant. I make my way to Al's room, and knock. It's not the lame tap tap that he had used, but a real 'open the freaking door' knock. His feet shuffle against the wood as he walks and then the door is open and he is staring curiously at me. "Why the bloody hell are you crying?"

"I need to talk to you." I push past him and fall onto his bed with my head hanging off the side. Al lies beside me, his head off the side as well, and we stare at the dresser together. "Did Scorpius tell you what happened between us?"

"What?" Al's voice is pure shock, and I realize that he is probably assuming more than he should.

"Calm down. It's nothing that bad."

"What happened?"

"We kissed in the Library, on the last Thursday before exams, and then again by the Fat Lady."

"All right!" Al seems excited about this, which was not something that I expected. "So, are you two together now or what?"

"No."

"What? Why? He's so bloody in to you its disgusting." Al looks over at me and I begin to feel even worse than I did before.

"I told him I didn't feel that way about him."

Al scrunches his face up. "Ouch, Rosie."

"And we haven't talked since." Al sits up onto his bed then and I follow him.

"I get why you flipped out at dinner now, but I don't know what to tell you about what happened. Do you really not like him?"

"I don't know. I was in shock I guess. I never even thought about him like that, Al. He was just Scorpius. We've been friends as long as you have. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I care about him, and I don't want to hurt him, but I don't know if we could even … be together." I pause for a minute and then add in my real concern. "Dad would kill him."

Al glared at me, but I look at the wall to avoid acknowledging this. "Really. Your dad needs to let things go, move on. My parents got over Scorpius being a Malfoy about ten seconds after they met him. And if you're going to not date my kick-ass best friend because of your dad, I don't love you anymore."

I know he is kidding, but still, I already feel like crap. "Stop it, Al! That's not why I'm not dating him, I just never thought about him that way."

"Well, then don't date him. Scor is a big boy, I'm sure he'll be able to move on and you can be friends again."

"You think? Really? I miss him." Al rolled his eyes and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Calm down, Rosie. Everything will get sorted." I sniff loudly into Al's shoulder and he lets me go.

He's looking at me like a leper when I look back at him after wiping my eyes. "Stop acting like such a girl."

"I am a girl!" I grab his pillow and hit him with it, which was a bad idea as it caused him to push me off his bed and hit the floor with a loud bang. A pain shoots through my elbow and I clutch it to my chest.

"Rose? Al?" Mom opened the door and I started laughing hysterically in pain.

"What is wrong with you?" Al asks kicking my leg softly.

I can't answer so I just stay on the floor laughing my head off. "You kids are insane. Keep it down Rose. Your father and I have to work in the morning, so if you insist on beating each other up and laughing about it go outside or into the den." I look over to see her shaking her head as the door shuts and my laughter dies down.

"You are nuts." Al tells me when I make it back up to the bed.

"I'm a Wealsey." I respond smiling wide.

* * *

The morning of the 31st I woke up to someone jumping on the end of my bed singing loudly. I yelled something unintelligible and the person, who happened to be Celia, jumped down beside me and poked my cheek until I groaned and sat up to glare at her, which I am currently doing. "Morning, Rosie Posie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from an awful day filled with Al and Scorpius. Your mom told me to tell you breakfast is in ten minutes."

"Did dad really pick up you and him both?"

"Yes. We had a lovely awkward car ride over."

"Any reason to drive his new car." I roll my eyes and touch my hair, which is obviously tangled and matted. "I look like shit don't I?" I look at her for the first time and she looks amazing. Her black hair is falling perfectly straight down her back and is frizz free. Somehow, even though it's only seven, she's put on make up and dressed in a cute jean skirt and a pink tank top. "What time did you get up anyway?"

"5:30 and you look awful. Not how you want to look when you go downstairs." Celia disappears into my bathroom and I force myself out of bed and look through my closet. Celia reappears with my brush and some of the detangler Auntie Ginny makes for me because of my insane hair. Grandmum Weasley tells me it's a perfect mesh of the mom and dad, but what she really means is I've inherited the awful bright red of dad's hair and the equally horrible frizzy mass from mum.

"I've come to save the day." Celia jokes holding her arms in a superhero pose.

"Just helping me last the day will be enough." I laugh at her and stare hopelessly into the closet. I suddenly feel as if nothing inside of it is good enough for breakfast. I don't know why I care so much, but something is nagging at me. Maybe I just don't want him to know how much it's been affecting me that we haven't been friends lately.

Celia puts the brush and the bottle on my dresser and searches through the closet, pulling out a white sundress. "Wear this. It's simple and you will look like you just threw something on."

"I love you." I tell her as I change into the dress. It does look rather fetching and I turn in a circle to get the full affect. "You are a genius."

"Your hair still looks like crap, Rose. Come here." And she brushes my hair as I put on a small amount of makeup, just enough to make it seem like I haven't only been awake for ten minutes.

"Al says he thinks Scorpius is a big boy and he'll get over it."

"You kissed him and told him that you had no intention of dating him after he made it clear that he wants you. I think it might take some time." Celia stares at me in the mirror, her hands on her hips.

"It's been two months." I protest.

"I don't know him as well as you do, so I don't know what to tell you." She sighs and goes back into my room. I take one last look in the mirror to make sure I look okay, and follow her.

"Come on let's go downstairs." I lead the way to the kitchen, where mum, dad, Al, Scorpius, Lily and Hugo and all sitting at the table eating.

"Hello, Celia! Morning, Sweetheart." Mum greets us, and my eyes wander over to Scorpius without my permission. He's staring at his plate and listening to Al talk about some nonsense or another.

"Hey, Hugo." Celia teases my little brother as we take our seats, and he blushes down at his own food. Hugo has had a crush on Celia for about three years now, and dad laughs without abandon at his reaction to her simple greeting. Mum gives him a look that clearly tells him to cut it out and I begin to pile food onto my plate, hoping that as long as I'm eating I won't have to talk to anyone.

"So, Rosie, Al says that you and Scorpius are quite a pair at school. He thinks that you two will do really well as Heads this year." Oh, did I forget to mention that our dream of being Head boy and Head girl came true? I found out when my Hogwarts letter arrived a few weeks ago and Al told me about Scorpius a few days ago, not that I was too surprised.

I glance at Scorpius again, but he's still avoiding me, instead looking at mum as if he thinks she's still talking. "Yea." I mumble in response, not sure what to say.

"Rose and I work very well together, Mrs. Weasley. I don't think I would pass Arithmancy without her." I hear his words, but this time I don't look over at him.

"During our study group they are like a pair of encyclopedia's sharing information. Between the two of them it's amazing the rest of us ever learn anything." Al tells the table and Celia shakes her head.

"Maybe if you focused a bit more on studying and a bit less on Natalie, you might get something done." Scorpius snorts at Celia's words and even I manage a laugh.

"Lucy and Roxanne's friend? The one with the funny ears?" Dad asks, scrunching his nose and Al turns red as mom tells dad to 'Stop it, Ronald.'

"She doesn't have funny ears!" Al tells the table and throws his fork down.

"Yes she does!" Hugo tells Al with a giant grin, causing Lily to giggle. "They point at the tips. Even I know that." Apparently this is going too far because Al pushes himself away from the table and leaves the kitchen.

"Hugo Weasley!" Mum whispers sharply.

"What?" Hugo shrugs his shoulder. "It's true."

"I'm going to go make sure he's alright. I shouldn't have brought it up." Celia tells us and moves out of her chair, following Al. The rest of us continue our breakfast listening to Lily talk about her O.W.L.S and mum tells dad and Hugo to do the dishes by hand for upsetting Al, so I head towards Al's room, Scorpius at my side.

As we walk, I imagine different things to say to him like 'I'm sorry I don't want to date you' or 'I miss you like crazy and I need to be friends again,' but instead I just keep my mouth shut and wait for him to speak. By the time he does, were by Al's door and I have given up hope.

"Rose, Can we talk?" I barely hear it, but when I do I stop walking and look at my shoes. "Please?" He adds and I look over at the door to my room.

"Want to go to my room?" I ask, looking at him for the first time since we left the kitchen. He nods, so I cross the hall and we walk inside of my room, something we've done too many times to count before, but this time it's different. There is a weight hanging over our heads, and when I shut the door behind me there is a silence suffocating me. I watch him move around, stopping to glance at photos and books and then sit on my bed, looking at anything but me. I follow his lead, and take a seat beside him on the bed.

I think this might be the most awkward moment of my entire life. Even worse than when Grandmum asked me and Albus if we were 'aware of the repercussions of becoming active with the opposite gender' at Uncle Harry's birthday party last month. At first we hadn't understood what she was talking about, but then Grandpa explained that she'd seen a pregnant girl while they had been shopping in Muggle London, and had somehow gotten it into her mind that this meant all teenagers were 'active with the opposite gender.'

"Iamreallysorry." I blurt out after nearly five minutes of silence and avoiding looking at him.

He's quiet for another long moment and then he grabs my hand, which is probably sweaty and disgusting right now from my nerves. Great. "Me, too." He says and I don't know what to do. He's still holding my hand, staring down at our hands while I'm staring at him, trying to read him. Nothing is coming to mind. "I just don't understand."

"What do you mean?" I really don't know what he's talking about. He could not understand quite a few things. Like maybe why I don't want to be with him, or why I kissed him, or why I have a hippopotamus stuffed animal on my bed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yea. I thought that might be it. What do I say to that?

"I wanted to." Honest. Simple.

"So you wanted to kiss me, but not to date me?" Why does he have to keep complicating this? Can't things just be the way they were before? I can't concentrate when he's rubbing circles into my palm like that.

"I guess. I don't know. I was just surprised. I hadn't thought about us being together before." Someone might as well hand me a knife so I can kill him faster.

"And now?"

Shit. "I don't think it would be a good idea." Please just stop asking questions.

"Any of it?" Huh? He's smirking again, a sign that he's back in his element.

"What do you mean?" I speak slowly, as I'm still not sure I really want to know.

Scorpius leans in to me and his breath tickles my ear. "I want you, Rose, any way I can have you."

"Are you suggesting…" And then he's kissing me again and I can't help but kiss him back. His tongue slides across my mouth and I part my lips, but he's moved on. His kisses are making a trial down my chin to my neck where he pauses to suck and bite my skin lightly. "Scorpius…" I push on his chest lightly and back up on the bed to get space between us. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"I guess I'm proposing that we keep kissing, as you seem to enjoy it, and we keep being friends, because you seem to enjoy being single." I can tell that he's thought about this a lot, and he is waiting for my answer, and he must already know what it is.

"No." I tell him clearly and he grins. Shit.

He moves closer and puts his hand on my chin, his thumb tracing my lips. "It's the perfect solution."

"What about our friendship? It means a lot to me."

"I know. This way we can still be friends, and I get to kiss you. If you decide," he pauses and some of the light in his eyes fades, "to date someone else, we go back to being friends just like before."

"Did Al put you up to this?" I ask suddenly, wondering just how much of our conversation earlier in the week was relayed back to the boy sitting next to me.

"No. I swear he doesn't know." I know he's telling the truth because he has this horrible habit of looking at my hair when he's lying and he hasn't stopped looking at my eyes for a moment. "We don't have to tell anyone, and if you really don't want to we can just be friends. I'm okay with that too." He smirks again and I know he's imaging just how much fun we could have with this little arrangement because it's running through my mind at the moment.

Kissing Scorpius is divine, so I know that I wouldn't get tired of it, but is it fair to enter into this sort of an arrangement when I know that he feels a certain way about me that I don't about him. And what if I do get a boyfriend? He says that we'll go back to being friends, but that is easier said than done. I have been known to get around before. I mean, well, I'm not easy, but I've dated my fair share of Hogwarts fellows, including Aidan Pilne, a fellow Gryffindor, and Hunter Roberts, a Ravenclaw who graduated last year with James, both of who I considering going all the way with. In the end of both cases I'd decided to wait, but it's possible that another fellow might sweep me off my feet and interrupt Scorpius' little plan.

"We're quite a pair, remember?" He's breathing into my ear again, and I think I might die. There is a pit of desire in my stomach and I can't make it go away. Bloody hell, he's ruining my life in this very moment. I know I'm going to regret this. "We work well together." His hand finds my knee and proceeds to slide under my dress. He stops mid thigh, but I'm breathing heavily already and kisses on my neck are distracting me from thinking things through, so I give in to them and fall back against my pillows. "Tell me, Rose."

"What?" My voice is husky and soft, and insanely embarrassing.

"Tell me." He sounds just as ridiculous as I do, but I like it and I want him to keep talking.

I ignore his request, but he stops kissing my neck and moves over me, and hand on both sides of my body. "Tell me what you want." I want him to touch me, every inch of my body until this horrible need goes away but I'll be damned if I tell him that.

"You already know." I try instead, running a hand into his hair and one up his shirt. Maybe I can distract him into going back to kissing me.

"I want to hear you say it." He rubs our noses together and I place a quick kiss on his lips before he pulls back. "Tell me."

"You're so bloody stubborn."

"You know that."

"Why can't you just stop being such an ass?"

"Because you love me just the way I am."

"Maybe I would love you even more if you were easily manipulated."

"No way. Just say it, Rose."

"Fine. I want you." His lip crash onto mine so fast I nearly laugh, but I find it impossible to laugh while he's kissing me. One of his hands moves up to cup my face and half his body falls over mine, but it only intensifies the feelings rushing through my body. He bites my bottom lip, just hard enough to send a jolt through me and I moan into him.

His stops kissing me all at once and I feel his hand move out of my hair, down my cheek, graze my neck, and cup my breast for the slightest moment, during which his mouth descends to suck at my nipple though my dress and bra. His hand then continues its path down my stomach and thigh to the hem of my dress. Our eyes meet and I wonder if I'm going to stop him and I know he's thinking the same thing. I already feel like my entire body is on fire, and I don't know how kissing him for a few minutes can possibly make me feel like this, but I don't have to decide whether or not to stop him, because just as he reaches my underwear, there is a knock at the door.

"Rose?" It's Celia.

"Tell her to go." Scorpius pleads, but I know I can't. She' smy guest, one of my best friends. I slide out from him and move across the room, trying to fix my hair as I walk, but I'm probably failing miserably.

"C'mon in." I tell Celia when I open the door, and she gives me and Scorpius, who looks rather ruffled, the once over.

"Right." She takes a seat at my desk and I just stand in the middle of the room, staring between the two of them, not even fazed when Al walks in as well a minute later to sit next to Scorpius on my bed.

"I'm sorry we laughed at your darling Natalie." Scorpius tells Albus, who just shrugs. I look over at Celia and she shrugs as well.

We sit in silence again and I can feel it filling my brain as we just stare around the room at random things. "Want to go play Quidditch?" I ask and suddenly all four of us are walking out of the room and I feel something grab my bum. I look behind me to see Scorpius wink, and I can't help but wonder what the hell I've gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovering**

A/N: Thanks so much for the followers and review for this story 3 I'm going to be posting quickly because I have so much of the story already written ! I hope you enjoy this chapter !

3 Meg

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **Wanting**

Two weeks into the new semester, I am ready to explode. Scorpius and I haven't had any time together to let out our stress at all. It was a total shite. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me. I had managed time without a boyfriend before and survived just fine, but Scorpius made sure that I was missing him from the beginning. He sent me an owl at breakfast after the first week describing in detail what he longed to be doing to me and I had rushed off to the bathroom to read it. Afterwards, I spent Arithmancy rubbing my legs together and trying not to squirm from the hot desire I was feeling in the most private of places. I could feel him staring at me and longed to pull him into a deserted closet as soon as class was over, but this was Hogwarts and I was Head Girl. I couldn't be found snogging in a closet in broad daylight.

But, tonight.

Oh, Tonight.

I have been waiting two bloody weeks for tonight. After that first letter, we corresponded almost daily about our 'plans' and tonight we had rounds together and if I had my way I was going to get snogged out of my mind.

The day seems to be especially long. Before Breakfast, I went to shower and then redressed, careful to put on something a little naughty under my robes. You never know what could happen.

I start out my day with Arithmancy again with Scorpius grinning at me every few minutes. Thanks to his letters, I know exactly what is running through his mind. It makes it hard to focus on class. I try as hard as I can to take notes and keep my eyes from wandering over to Scorpius. After Arithmancy, I have a break and use it to write home to Mum and Dad. I tell them about how my classes are going, how my cousins are doing, how much I love being Head Girl, and most importantly how much I miss them. I try to write home at least twice a month if not more. Dad worries about us, even though we are safe and sound in the halls of Hogwarts. After everything that my parents went through, I understand why. Muggle Studies is an easy class for me because my parents raised me with a firm knowledge of the Muggle World. Hugo and I also spent at least two weeks with Mums parents each summer. The rest of the day is a slow drag through lunch, another break, Defense, and dinner. Then we both go to the library to study with our friends.

Scorpius and I work on our Arithmancy. Despite one moment when Scorpius puts his hand on my thigh, we manage to keep our minds on our homework and talk to our friends and eventually it is time for rounds. We pack up our things and say our goodbyes to everyone as they head to bed. Celia takes my bag to our room and Albus grabs Scorpius'. "So how was your day?" he asks me as we move away from the library.

"Long." I smile over at him and he smirks. I can't wait to see that smirk replaced with the intense, focused gaze he has when he's kissing me.

"Which way should we go?" He asks next. "I was thinking towards the dungeons." I figure he must have a place in mind, but I am done waiting and I have a place in mind too. We pass a classroom and I suggest that we make sure that no one is hiding in there.

We walk in one after the other and I lock the door behind my back, resting against it. Instantly, I feel relaxed and nervous at the same time. Scorpius is standing by one of the desks. He's wearing his uniform, but his robes must already be in his room. He loosens his tie as I watch.

I walk over to him. "How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm great Red. Now that I'm here with you." He pulls my chin to his and then he's kissing me and I'm seeing stars.

I can't help it.

I moan.

A deep, throaty moan.

He feels his way down my body with his hands, wrapping them strongly around my thighs and then I'm sitting on the desk, his body between my spread knees. He bites at my bottom lip and I feel him smile against my mouth. "Red." He murmurs. "You taste delicious."

I pull him against me and try to ignore that this means so much more to him than it does to me. He wants me to be falling for him, and really all I want to do is satisfy my screaming hormones. It isn't fair, but I tell myself that he is a big boy and he wants to be here. I push the thoughts away as best I can and push my hips forward into Scorpius.

"You don't taste so bad yourself." I tell him and wrap my legs around him. His hand is in my hair, pushing it away from my face. He stops kissing me for a moment and stares into my eyes. "You are so beautiful." He tells me and I feel a blush spreading into my cheeks. I take a moment to let it soak in that we are actually there together in an empty classroom kissing.

"Rose," My name sounds like a promise on his lips as they find mine again. He plays with the buttons on my shirt, while my hands fumble with the hem of his. He unbuttons mine quickly and slides a finger down between my breasts and then he's bending me backwards so he can place small, tender kisses along them. I'm on fire and I feel like we've barely touched.

He kisses a trail up my neck to my ear and whispers, "I'm afraid that we're going to go too far." I understand why he's worried about this. There is already a mound in his pants that seems very uncomfortable and I feel like my insides are burning through me and we haven't done more than kiss each other.

"Well," I pull the shirt over his head, fuck the buttons. I stare at him for a moment. He's so damn sexy. I realize at that moment, I don't just want to be kissing and touching in an empty classroom. I want him inside of me. "How far is too far?" I ask him, a little afraid of the answer, so I try to distract him by licking at his neck and biting at him.

He grabs at my bum, lifting me from the desk a few inches, and squeezes it, which pushes me further against him. He groans almost imperceptibly and I enjoy the hold I have over him. "I think …" He pauses for a minute. "I think shagging is too far." I grind into him again and he pulls at my shirt, removing it. Then his hands are sliding down my stomach, down my skirt, and stop at my thighs. My skin on fire. It's amazing how something as simple as his hands on my stomach makes me feel. I lay my chest onto his and suddenly there is no stopping us anymore. The conversation is forgotten and we are kissing desperately as his hands move back up my thighs, under my skirt this time. I feel him at my core, feel his hesitation. I grab my skirt with my hands and pull it up, clearly telling him I want him.

I want him more that I have ever wanted anyone. "All I can think about it touching you." He murmurs.

"Me too." I tell him, and then instantly regret it. Should I have said that? Is it leading him on? Giving him hope?

He brushes my knickers aside with his finger and moves it inside of me, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit. My breathing is heavy and I'm digging my nails in his back. "Ohhh…" I'm trying to stay quiet, trying not to say anything I don't mean, but I can't think. Scorpius adds another finger and I ache from the pleasure of them moving in and out of me.

"You're so tight. You're so wet." His eyes are glazed in ecstasy and I can't believe how much he's enjoying this. "You're incredible." I reach down to his belt and unhook it. I want him to feel as amazing as I feel. He doesn't stop what he's doing as I free him, taking his length in my hand and stroking it. He bends down, biting my neck. It's going to leave a mark.

"Bloody Hell." He's breathing hard, fucking me with his fingers as I pull at him, faster and faster.

"I want you." I'm almost embarrassed by the desire in my voice. I would be if the words weren't so true, if I couldn't feel Scorpius balling his free hand into a fist.

"I want you, too." He manages to get out and in the next moment I tighten my legs, pulling him closer, and pull his hand away. I cry out from the loss of his fingers but I need more. I still have him in my other hand, and I begin to guide him into me.

Just as I feel his tip, he pulls back. "Rose." He says heavily, stopping me. "No. I can't do that. I want you so bad, but I can't do that."

I suddenly remember that I'm not even dating him, that he's one of my best friends, that he has feelings for me, that if we have sex it will mean something to him, that it might tear him apart. "Your right." I feel him pull back again and I let my legs fall. He's buttons his pants and fastens the buckle. I'm sitting there, the fire still raging, and I see the pain in his eyes.

"Think we should do our rounds?" I ask him, climbing down from the desk, hoping to change the subject, hoping to clear the air.

"I'm too tired." He says, pulling on more clothes. I try to make myself presentable in case we ran into anyone on the way back to our respective rooms. I fixed my hair and makeup with a charm. It was a couple things Aunt Ginny had showed me for days that I was up studying late and didn't have time to really get ready in the morning and it had been of great use more than once. When I looked back at Scorpius he was completely dressed and moving towards me.

He looks like himself again; the pain in his face is gone. "Promise me you won't make me wait two weeks to kiss you again." I shrug, smiling as if it wasn't going to kill me if he didn't kiss me in the next two weeks and walk out of the room.

He follows me up to Gryffindor tower without talking and it reminds me of the last time he had walked me to my tower. I thought back to how I had turned him down and wished that I could hear his thoughts. I wanted to know what he thought about tonight, and the day at my house, and the night by the fat lady and in the library. I wanted to know what was going through his mind, and whether he was really okay with our arrangement, especially after what had just happened. I hoped so.

"Good Night, Red." He told me when we reached the Fat Lady.

"Good Night, Scorpius." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, innocent enough that the portraits wouldn't go nutty about it. When I moved away he had his eyes closed and when he opened them he looked pained again. "Are you …" I began but he didn't let me finish.

"I'm fine, Rose." And he walked away again, just like the last time.

In the common room, Celia and Abby were waiting for me. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the pair of them, but I was half glad that they were there. I fell into an empty chair nearby and sighed. "That must have been quite a snog, Ms. Weasley." Abby giggled.

"The best." I Know I must have looked like an idiot with that stupid grin plastered to my face.

The girls exchanged looks and it seemed that Celia had lost the war because she asked, "So . . . are you two together now?"

"No!" I insisted. "I'm not interested in him like that. I've told you both!" Abby shook her head and closed the book she had been reading. "How can you not be interested? I've never seen you so happy?"

I shrug and try to let the question go, but they just keep staring. "I can't explain it. I like Scorpius. He's a great friend. He's sexy. He's an amazing snog. He makes me feel … like I'm … I don't know. Amazing. It was amazing. But, there is just all of these other things."

"What other things?"

"He's a Malfoy. I mean Dad's okay with us being friends, but dating? I think that would be a completely different situation. He's Al's best friend, so if we broke up things would be weird. He's Head Boy and a relationship might interfere with that. He's my friend. He's …"

"Those are all excuses, half of which are crap anyway because as much as you think this isn't a relationship he's into this for the long haul." Abby never was the quiet reserved type. She just tells it like it is.

"And I don't feel that way about him." I add softly. "I wish I did." I hold my head in my hands and feel someone rub my back.

"Well, if it's that then there isn't really anything you can do about that, but Rose, just be careful. The poor guy is in love."

"I know. Merlin, I'm a bloody idiot." I admit, holding my head up and looking at them both. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to be his girlfriend, but when we were there together … I wanted him so badly. I wanted to forget that I'm not in love with him and shag him. I almost did shag him. I wanted … him."

"You're a hormonal seventeen year old girl." Celia is laughing now. "Just maybe tame it up a bit and don't shag him. You'll regret it and it will make things a millions times worse for him when you finally stop things."

I stand up and grab my bag from its place beside theirs. "I'm going to bed. I need to think and get some sleep."

In bed, I couldn't help but rethink every touch, every kiss, and every word. It was crazy. It had taken me months to get not nearly that far with anyone else, including Aidan and Hunter. But in those cases it had been about building a relationship with trust and care behind each move we made. I suppose with Scorpius I'm not worried about all of that, so … it was just easier to let go.

But, it was terrifying.

How much I wanted to be with him.

How much I needed to touch him.

How much I wanted to let him do more than even he had wanted.

I feel alone already.

I tried to imagine laying out by the lake with him. Or walking to classes arm in arm. Or kissing in the halls among our classmates. Or dancing together. Or telling our parents about each other. Or snuggling close in the library to read a book. Or drinking butterbeer in Hogsmeade.

None of it seemed to work. It didn't make sense. I didn't want it. Any of it.

But, here in my dorm, in my bed, I feel like something is missing and that is more terrifying than anything.

* * *

A/N : I 3 Reviews! Please let me know what you think ! It makes the story better!

3 Meg


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovering**

A/N: Thanks for reading ! Enjoy chapter three and leave your thoughts in a review please !

3

* * *

**Chapter Three: Giving In**

"Scor!" Al is playing chess with Natalie in front of the fireplace. The sight of Natalie still brings a small smile to my face at the thought of the breakfast incident at the Weasley's. The small curve and point of her ears does not change that she is absolutely beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts right now, including Rose.

Even I was once one of the many boys who were crazy about her, a result of a sudden rush of male hormones that happened around the same time that she became the first girl to grow breasts. She has the most charming smile I've ever seen, but I've always wondered if there is an under layer to Natalie that shouldn't be messed with. My feelings, if you can call them that, for her were fleeting. They had since been replaced by something much different for my red headed best friend.

I examine the common room and discover that there are a few others hanging around, but it seems to be mostly fifth years that probably haven't adjusted to the change in course load yet. I remember that year vividly. Rose and I had spent many nights working late. Our devotion to our coursework made us nearly inseparable. There were several rumors that year that they were dating, or that Rose was cheating on her boyfriend at the time, Hunter Roberts. I had laughed off the suspicions with her, but honestly I hope that one day they might be true. For now it seems like they never will be. I pull myself out of memories of Rose and ask, "Are you kicking his arse again?" as I fall into the chair closest to them.

Natalie moves a piece, and responds, "Of course I am." No surprise there. She and Al play chess at least once a week and he's won maybe a handful of times.

My best friend glares at me. "Thanks for the confidence, Scor. How were rounds? Nice and awkward?" I sit up a little straighter and contemplate saying, 'Well I almost shagged your cousin on a desk.' I decide this probably isn't a good idea. "Nothing exciting." I say instead, hoping that they won't think my reaction is off.

I decided not to tell Albus about my arrangement with Rose. Instead, he thinks we talked and decided that we would be friend and that was it. I know that it was fairly obvious we had been fooling around that day at her house when he and Celia came in, but he was either too sullen to notice or just doesn't want to know. Albus isn't exactly Mr. Detective, so I'm leaning towards he was too sullen and now doesn't think I would have a reason to lie to him. He knows I'm crazy about Rose and that I'd rather be friends with her than have nothing at all. It's not like she really gives me another option.

I consider what Al would think if he knew what I had been doing with Rose before I ended up here. As supportive as he is, I doubt that extends to almost shagging his cousin on desks in empty classrooms. I shook my head, trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts. "How was your night?" I ask, hoping to be distracted from my lie and from the memory of Rose's mouth on my skin.

"We came up here to play chess and wait for you. It was very exciting." Natalie replies, her eyes looking him up and down suspiciously. Maybe I'm imagining things, but I'm pretty sure she isn't suffering from the same ignorance as Al.

* * *

An hour later, I'm lying in bed and thinking about Rose again.

I love her and I want her to be mine.

I don't know what to do about that. I don't think I can do what we did tonight again and survive it. It had taken everything I had not to whisper in her that I love her and didn't ever want to let her go. I know that she would have run away if I had. She's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. I'm not really sure how it would be different than what we already do. We spend our free hours studying together, we have the same friends, and clearly we have chemistry. I don't know what this is to her. A way to relieve stress? Feel free? It doesn't really matter because no matter what it is that's keeping her from giving us a shot, if I tell her I love her that will set in stone that I never get to hold her again.

I always thought that secretly, she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. When she started that first kiss in the library, I thought everything was falling into place. I'm not an idiot. I know that our parents would be obstacles. They have accepted that we are friends, but in a relationship? Probably not as easy to swallow. My grandfather in particular would, well, I really don't want to think about that.

Dad has, on several occasions, slipped up when it comes to the Weasley's and the Potter's, including suggesting for the first four years of our friendship that Albus was only being nice to me to get close and spy on our family. I tried to explain at first, but after a couple years I just gave up and let Dad think what he was going to think.

The summer before fifth year, Al went on holiday to Paris with us for two weeks. Dad seemed to realize during that time that Al is actually my friend and is definitely more interested in snooping around the beach to stare at beautiful women than snooping around our family looking for old secrets.

Right now I don't really care about any of the family history. I know we would be able to overcome it. I've known Rose for long enough that I can imagine her standing up to my father quite well. But, I guess none of it really matters because she doesn't feel the same way.

Tonight she had thrown herself at me to feel good, even though she knows how I feel. It makes me want to hate her that she is so willing to go along with my plan, which is sure to destroy me, but I can't hate her because Merlin's beard I'm bloody crazy about her and it was my idea after all.

And, now here I am, lying in bed and I can't stop thinking about her. Even when she isn't around she is taking over my life. She's probably fast asleep, not a care in the world about what happened tonight. When I close my eyes, I can feel those few moments over again when she had me in her hand, and despite the fact that I had just told her I thought we shouldn't shag, she guided my flesh to her center. I had wanted to follow her lead so badly and bury myself in her. I imagine how good she would have felt, wet, warm, and tight around me as I moved in and out of her. In that moment, I flashed back to that night by the Fat Lady and the pain that had come with it, and I had to pull away.

* * *

The next morning I'm tired, but I did take advantage of my late morning to sleep in. I was up tormenting about Rose and feeling like a lovesick idiot most of the night. I can feel a fog hanging over me from the exhaustion. I have Potions with Rose in the morning and then study group again tonight. The thought made me want to go back to my room and go back to sleep, but instead I head to the Prefect bathroom and try to burn away the fog with steaming water. As I leave the bathroom and walked to the Dungeons I do feel a little better, clearer at least.

When I reach Professor Trimble's room I take a seat in the back, trying to hide the best I can while I feel like hell, and then wait in the back for the rest of the class to pile in one at a time. When Rose walks in, I force myself to smile and wave at her. Hopefully I look less like shit than I feel.

She of course took this as a sign to come sit next to me. "Hey." She says, reaching into her bag to grab her book. "You don't look so great. Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I want to ask her to move, to tell her that I can't really focus on Potions if I have to smell her shampoo, but at that moment Al sat down on the other side of me.

"Scor, you look like shit. What's wrong?"

"Wow, thanks both of you. I'm glad I have such honest and loving friends to make me feel better about myself." I give them a lopsided grin to let them know I'm joking and successfully avoided explaining why I look so bad again.

The Professor lectured most of the morning to prepare us for a lab on Thursday and Rose took advantage of this. Half way through the lesson I see her writing take over the corner of my parchment.

_R - Are you sure you are okay?_

I stare at it for a second and then watch it vanish. We have been using this method of note passing for years and now, for the first time, I wish we had never discovered it.

_S - I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well._

_R - Maybe I was right._

_S - What do you mean?_

_R - Maybe we shouldn't._

_S - That's not what I want. It's not your fault._

_R - Really? I couldn't sleep._

_S – Why?_

_R- I feel like I'm taking advantage._

_S- I'm a big boy._

_R- I can't be your girlfriend Scorpius._

_S- I didn't ask you too._

_R- What do you want from me?_

_S- Do I have to explain? _I look at her then and see that she is trying to hold herself together. This isn't exactly where I want to be having this conversation either, but she'd started it.

_R- Yes._

_S- I want to be with you. Whatever I can get._

_R- Then why did you stop me? _

_S- That would have been a mistake. _

_R-Why?_

_S- It just would have. _

_R- Why?_

_S- Because you deserve better than a quick shag on a desk_

_I held my quill for a moment, hovering above the parchment, trying to decide if I should tell her. I go for honesty. _

_S- and because I love you. _

I stare down at my own writing until it vanished.

I couldn't move. I couldn't look up. I couldn't look at Trimble, or Rose, or Al, who I had been carefully shielding my parchment from. I just stared at the parchment and waited.

Minutes past and I forced myself to glance up at Trimble so that she would assume I was listening to her.

I look back down at the parchment and wait again.

When the answer finally came it was not what I expected at all.

_R- How do you know?_

And then class was over and Albus was hurrying me. "I'm starving! I could eat a hippogriff." Next to him Rose is gathering her things slowly and I can't tell if she is trying to wait for me or if she was just thrown by their conversation as I am and can't really wrap her head around anything else.

"Just go, I'll catch up. I wouldn't want you to starve." Al took no coercing. He just said, "See you at lunch then, mate." And headed out, leaving the pair of us packing slowly while the other students trickle out. Professor Trimble approaches us then, as we are about to leave.

"I'm having some trouble with one of my fifth years. She's fallen behind already and we're only just beginning. I really wouldn't ask but it's her O.W.L.S year, and I was hoping you two might be able to find her a tutor?" Rose stared for a second, blinked, and then smiled.

"Yes, of course. I can put out some feelers. We might be able to find someone to do it during our study groups." Trimble nodded and thanked her. "I appreciate that Ms. Weasley. Let me know if you are able to find someone and I'll let her know."

We left the room together, Rose and I, and walked slowly in silence for a short while until we reached the stairs up to the Great Hall. We linger there, glancing at each other. Rose tugged at her bags strap and I scratch a sudden itch on my arm. Nerves. Great.

"Should we talk?" Rose finally asks him after a few minutes pass and neither of us had moved.

"Here?" I watch a first year slide past us, trying to disguise the terror in his face at possibly bothering the Head Boy and Girl.

"I don't care where."

"My room?" I ask, trying not to sound too willing. "It's just close and no one will bother us there."

"Lead the way." She tells me, and we turn away from the stairs.

* * *

Rose hoped that their absence at lunch wouldn't be noticed by too many of their classmates. She had been in the Slytherin Common Room several times before, but never had she been to Scorpius' bedroom with him alone. The thought brought butterflies to her stomach, which made her upset at herself. She was being stupid. Ever since he had written those words she felt even more lost than she had the night before.

Once they reached his room, luckily without being spotted as everyone was up at lunch, she dropped her bag and took a seat on his bed. He followed suit and sat across from her. He looked around the room to avoid looking her in the face. It wasn't anything special or even very roomy, but it was a single room just for him and that was a gift here at Hogwarts where he had been used to sharing his room with a bunch of snoring and obnoxious friends. It was nice to have his space.

"I …" Rose started talking and then paused. He looked at her and couldn't help but think that she was gorgeous, even when she was at a loss for the right words to say. "I don't really know what to say."

"I don't know." He responded, and he didn't. Maybe they should start with the question that she had asked. "I guess I owe you an answer?"

"I guess."

He struggled to find the right things to say to her, the right words to make her understand. "I just know. I look at you and I know that I want to be with you. I just enjoy being with you. I love eating lunch with you, or sitting next to you in class. I love that we write notes in class better that anyone else in school. I love our study sessions, and that we've both fought together to keep at the top of our class and get what we wanted. We wanted to be Head Boy and Girl and we did it. When something good happens you are the first person I want to tell and when I've had a horrible day you always make me smile. We are an amazing team, we always have been. Everyone sees it and I know that it runs deeper than our friendship." He leaned forward and grabbed her hand from her knee. He softly brushed his lips across hers, just to feel the warmth of her mouth. He let his lips slide back across her cheek and then to her ear. "I want to hold you while you fall asleep in my arms. I want to kiss you and light a fire inside of us. I want to touch you and make you moan my name. I love you, Rose."

Rose could feel goose bumps spreading down her body and she had to shut her eyes to steady herself. There was an incredibly sexy, smart, and kind boy telling her that he basically worshipped the ground she walked on, and she had no idea what to do. He was one of her best friends, and she did love him, but she wasn't in love with him, at least she didn't think she was.

She still had no idea how she felt about him, but in this moment she wanted nothing more than to be here listening to him tell her how much he loved and wanted her. So she let go of what she was thinking, of what she didn't know, and looked up at him. His eyes were full of hope and she couldn't bear to ruin that. She stared into his eyes for a second and then kissed him. It was soft and gentle, a kiss full of his love and her longing to feel the same.

When they finally broke away she looked down at their still clasped hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "So what do we do now?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about all of this, but I know that when I'm with you I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Then why don't we try? I don't need you to promise to fall in love with me. I just want to see how we can be together."

Rose considered the million doubts running through her head and felt overwhelmed. She remembered the way she felt last night when he was up against her in that classroom. Was that just lust? Could it be more? She didn't feel any different than she ever had. Shouldn't something have change if she was falling for him? She had tried to get him to take her virginity on a desk last night. She would never have let herself get that lost with anyone else. She didn't even know anything about contraception. She could have gotten herself pregnant by being a lust filled idiot. What was it about Scorpius that made her crazy? There was just something right about being with him and she wasn't ready to throw it away. "Okay."

Scorpius dropped his jaw and then closed it and grinned. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're one of my best friends Scor. I think it's pretty clear that we are attracted to each other. If this could be something, I don't want to regret one day that I didn't at least try." There was a moment between this and when Scorpius was kissing her. This was not his gentle, loving kiss, but one that desired her and needed to feel her. She wrapped her arms up his body and ran her fingers into his hair. "We need to go to lunch." She mumbled softly after a few delicious minutes, and he sighed.

"I suppose not being hungry isn't an option?" He grinned and tried to tug her down to lay with him on the bed, but she pulled away and laughed. "I'm starving and I don't have another break before dinner. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up as he groaned.

* * *

As they walked to the Great Hall, she felt her hand in his and didn't mind the warm sensation it spread through her body. When they walked into the Hall together they were definitely noticed, especially by their friends. They sat together at what was the Gryffindor table for dinner. Lunch was very flexible about seating. It was one of the things Headmaster Longbottom had done to increase inter house unity and it proved to be a very good idea. There were few groups that were not mixing during lunch. Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand as they approached their friends and sat down. None of them said anything about the hands, instead they greeted the pair of them and snuck glances at each other, trying to find out if anyone knew what in the world was going on between their friends.

Scorpius and Rose however dug into their lunch as if they hadn't eaten in days and started chatting and laughing as if nothing had changed. Finally Abby put her foot down and just asked what they were all dying to know, "So, what's with the hand holding?"

The pair of them looked at each other and then Scorpius put a hand into Rose's long red hair and pulled her towards him for a deep kiss that united them as a couple in the eyes of their friends and the entire hall. As they separated, Rose beamed at him and then laughed as she looked at her friends' shocked faces.

"I would be late for lunch for that." Celia joked and the group returned to normal, simply accepting their new relationship.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate the input. I love to read them and hear how you feel about the story!

It was suggested that the story doesn't make sense because Rose is attracted to him but doesn't love him. Well, in real life I think a lot of people are attracted to and get involved with people that they have no intention of being in love with. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that but that's okay! We can have a difference of opinion ;) Also some people are slow on the uptake when it comes to their feelings, like dear Rose. She's ab-so-freaking-lutely clueless.

Thanks for reading! I'm still working on updating quickly. 1-2 chapters a day are getting edited and reposted so check back for more soon !

And Review !

3 Megan


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovering**

Disclaimer: This story is mine, anything you recognize is not.

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and adding this story to your story alerts. 3 Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch Four: Stipulations**

Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand and released it. "I'll see you at lunch." He told her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. Have a good lesson." She smirked and he sighed.

"Definitely not as good as my break." He kissed her again and she thought back to their 'break' spent kissing and laughing and rolling in his room. They had snuck down to the dungeons after Arithmancy and spent the blissful hour alone. They had been together for a little over a week, and so far it had been amazing. Rose let him go and headed to the bathrooms. She was thinking about the way Scorpius could kiss her ear and make her feel it in her toes when she walked into the bathroom. She heard someone sniffling quietly and was backing out to go to another bathroom when she recognized the girl's shoes.

Rose dropped her bag onto the sink and walked over to the door. "Sweetie, It's Rose. Are you okay?"

"I'm … I'm fine." Celia told her.

Rose could tell she was trying to hold herself together and was anything but fine. "Come out here, Celia." Rose waited for a minute and then heard her friend shifting to open the door. Her face was blotchy and red from crying. She had tears running down her cheeks that she hurried to brush away and Rose immediately rushed to hug her friend as tight as she could. "Oh, what's wrong?" She pulled back and let her friend walk out of the stall and moved with her to the sink where Celia started to wash her face.

"I saw them snogging." She sobbed in the middle several times and it took Rose a minute to figure what she said and then it didn't make any sense. She saw who snogging?

As far as Rose knew Celia wasn't interested in anyone, so she didn't really know why anyone kissing would affect her this way. "Who did you see snogging?" She asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Natalie and …" She sobbed again and covered her face as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face.

Rose knew then.

It was Al.

Celia liked Albus?

But, all those times she had taunted him about Natalie?

How could she have not expected to find him snogging her?

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rose didn't know how to make her friend feel better, so she just held her while she cried. Once the sobbing subsided, she let her go. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly, trying not to make her friend feel worse.

"I knew nothing was going to happen. He is crazy for her, but I thought … after what happened at your house."

"What happened?" Rose wasn't being soft anymore. If Albus had in anyway hurt her friend by leading her on she would go beat the bloody hell out of him.

Celia composed herself and shrugged. "Nothing really. I went after him when he got upset at lunch and we were just talking and I apologized for bringing it up in front of your parents and I don't even know how we started talking about me but he told me I was beautiful and any bloke would be lucky to date me. I guess he just meant any bloke but him."

"You know that's not true. If you told him how you felt," I started to say but she cut me off. "No! He's happy with Natalie, so who am I to stop that? I just wasn't expecting to see them but I turned the corner and there they were …" She took a deep breath to keep from crying again. "We'll be late for class." She said instead. "We need to go."

Rose spent lunch wishing she could just pull Scorpius out with her and tell him what she had seen earlier. She hated that Celia was so hurt, but she also knew that her friend was right. Albus was crazy about Natalie. He really enjoyed spending time with her and they had been close for years. She was a year younger than them and very good friends with Lucy and Roxanne. She had spent time with them over the summer for years and naturally had become friends with them all as well. At first Rose didn't notice her and Al being particularly close since they were in the same house, but over the past year it had become clear that he was falling for her. It seemed now that she was feeling the same way.

Rose liked Natalie and was glad to know that her cousin was happy with her, but Celia had been so upset. She had only seen her friend in such a state one other time and that was when they were eleven and James had nearly scared the life out of her with some spiders, which Celia felt much the same way about that Rose's father did. It felt horrible knowing that her best friend was so destroyed by this. Rose looked down the table at Celia. She looked so happy. She had cleaned up before they left the bathroom and now she was laughing at something that Aidan and Evan were doing.

"Rose?" Scorpius waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" He asked looking worried.

"Yea I just have a lot on my mind." This just made him look even more worried and she smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'll tell you later, you have nothing to worry about."

After they finished studying that night, Rose and Scorpius left the library a little early to do their rounds. They held hands as they walked and Scorpius rubbed hers with his thumb. "So, are you going to tell me about what was on your mind?" He asked once they were far enough away from the Library that no one would be able to hear them if they decided to leave as well.

"Yes, but you have to keep this between us?" She asked knowing that she didn't need to. He could keep her secrets. He nodded and she relayed to him what had happened.

"I feel so helpless." She told him as her story concluded. "I want them both to be happy, and I just feel bad that she's so obviously not happy."

"Wow." Scorpius shook his head. "I had no clue, and neither does Al I can promise you that."

Rose was relieved to hear that. "Good, because if he knew and he still went on about how beautiful she was I was going to strangle him." Scorpius grinned and squeezed her hand.

"She'll be okay?" He asked and Rose just shrugged.

"She has never been this way about a boy before. It's so weird. I don't know what to say because I know if she's this upset then she really feels something for him."

"Like I feel about you." He said softly and Rose instantly felt bad. He had told her he loved her over and over and she had never said it back, not a single time. He said it was fine and that he didn't want her to say it until she was ready, but she knew that every time she didn't it hurt him just a little bit more.

Rose watched Celia throughout the next weeks and she seemed to be fine. She tried to bring it up to her once, but Celia brushed her off and started talking about something else. Rose was worried about her, but if she didn't want to talk about it then there was nothing she could do.

As for Albus and Natalie, they were undeniably happy together. They held hands as they walked to class and he snuck kisses on her cheek when he thought no one was watching. They were much more reserved than Rose felt with Scorpius, but she thought that was probably how most people were. She and Scorpius couldn't wait to get alone to attack each other, but she reckoned most people weren't like that. They took things slow and discovered new things about each other at a much softer pace than they were. That is how her previous relationships had been. They had been together for a few weeks and the sexual intensity wasn't fading. If anything it was getting harder and harder to stop touching each other.

They spent Saturday of the last weekend in October at Hogsmeade with their friends. They were a large group. They took over the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and laughing loudly. Afterwards, they split off into different groups and explored the shops together. Rose and Scorpius ended up walking around with Albus and Natalie as Celia quickly dodged away from Al to go exploring with Abby and Evan.

The day was incredible, but it made Rose even more upset about the situation with Celia because the four of them had such a great time. Natalie had a similar humor to Rose and the two spent the afternoon poking fun at Scorpius and Albus. There was a lot of laughter from them all. They went to Honeydukes and Zonko's, where they stuffed their bags with treats and tricks, Gladrags so that Natalie could pick up a set of robes she had ordered, and Dominic Maestro's, the music shop.

Scorpius whispered in her ear all day the things he would rather be doing, and she had to agree that they sounded entertaining. They slipped away for a few minutes and hid behind a shop snogging while Al and Natalie were still shopping. When Scorpius kissed her Rose lost herself in him for those few short minutes until he had to stop and the world came rushing back.

They walked back to the castle together talking about the upcoming Halloween feast. "It was really nice to spend the day with you." Natalie told them as the reached the castle.

"You too!" Rose agreed, and she meant it. She was happy for the couple and though that they made a good pair.

* * *

That night as they finished doing their rounds, Rose began to think back to their few stolen moments that afternoon and she wanted more. "What do you say we pick up where we left off this afternoon?" Rose asked stopping by the door of an empty room.

"I would say I like how you think." He kissed her and they shuffled backwards into the room. Scorpius shut and locked the door behind them and took his cloak off. They laid their cloaks on the ground and then sat on top of them. "No matter how many times you kiss me I can't wait for you to do it again." He told her and she rewarded him with a kiss. They ran their hands up each other's bodies and Rose felt him lowering her until her back hit the floor. She arched into him and felt his erection pressed against her. They were a tangle of limbs, lips, and touches then, aching for more as they pulled off clothes. When they were in their underwear they fought to keep hold of themselves and not go too far.

Scorpius was on top of her, pushing against her, mimicking the motions she longed for him to really be doing. "I want you." She told him, her voice strained.

"You have me, Red." He whispered licking at her neck.

"No, I want you inside me." She stared into his eyes and he closed them and stopped moving. She felt his entire body tense and then he slowly opened his eyes again. He wanted to be inside her also. He had been dying to be inside her.

"We can't do that like this Rose." She looked at him unable to believe he was saying no. She could feel how much he wanted this and now they were together, but he was still saying no?

He could tell that she was upset, but he was not going to back down. "I love you." He moved off of her and kissed her softly. "I'm not going to have our first time be in an empty classroom in the middle of the night on the floor." Rose understood what he meant. When she looked back she probably wouldn't want it to be here either, but right now she wanted it anywhere she could get it. She moved over him and straddled his legs with hers. She reached behind her back and undid her bra. As her breasts came loose she saw him staring at them like he was in awe. He'd never seen her breasts before; only felt them through her bra. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. Her breasts reacted to his touch and he ran his thumb over her hard nipples, slowly. She leaned down and he took one of them in his mouth and sucked at her, making circular motions with his tongue and then softly nipping with his teeth, before moving to her other nipple. "Oh, Scor." She moaned and held herself steady as he made her desire grow tenfold.

She felt his erection twitching as he sucked at her and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. If he wouldn't pleasure himself inside of her she would do it for him. Rose moved down, away from his mouth, until she reached his underwear, which she pulled down as he protested, but she quieted him by wrapping her hand around him. From the way he was laying on the floor, fists balled trying to gain control, she assumed that he was quite enjoying her actions. She moved her hand up and then down, slowly at first, trying to make him last as long as possible. He let his fist go as she went, and she knew then that he was not going to try and stop her, whatever she did.

She felt a little squirt and saw a small amount of his juices on her hand. She paused and licked them off and he lost it. As she tried to move her hand back to him to finish what she had started, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto him. They began to roll around on the floor, each fighting to gain the upper ground, but in the end he won. He kissed her hard as she gave up and then he let a hand fall onto her waist and down to her knickers. He slid a finger into them and felt her wet and waiting for him. He pushed his finger into her and she gasped and arched into it. "Oh, yes." She told him, her voice trembling. "Scorpius, just fuck me." She pleaded.

"You are so tight." He told her. "I'd hurt you if I tried." He pulled his finger out and then pushed it in again. He moved her knickers further to the side and let his thumb graze her clit. "You feel amazing." He told her. "I want to be inside of you so bad." He continued to push his finger inside of her and after a few minutes he added another. She felt her body stretch around him and loved the feeling of him, any part of him, inside of her.

"Scorpius." She clutched at his back as he continued to rub circles around her clit. "OH." She couldn't stop moaning. Her entire body was aching for him, her clit was on fire and it was slowly spreading throughout the rest of her body. She felt like she was going to explode, like she was going to have to tell him to stop because she couldn't bear it anymore, and then she felt it. Something inside of her tensed and relaxed at the same time and she was screaming his name as quietly as she manage as waves of pleasure hit her over and over again and they she fell back against the floor and watched him lick her juices off of his fingers.

"How was it?" He was nervous and worried that she wouldn't like something he'd done, but she pulled him down and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

"I've done that with..." She blushed, but went on. "It's never felt that good." She told him and kissed him again.

"Had you ever, with Aidan or Hunter." Scorpius seemed ashamed to be asking her, but she didn't really mind. She thought he deserved to know. She thought back to nights with Aidan, and nodded.

"With Aidan. He didn't make me, I mean, I didn't ever feel like that." She covered her face with her hand and he grabbed it away.

"Why?" He was speaking soft and kissing her knuckles.

"I don't know. I just never … finished." Rose paused and moved closer to him. She snuggled into his chest. "I've never felt the way I feel with you." She whispered, worried that he would think she was crazy.

"Me either." He kissed her head and moved so that she had to look at him. "I think we need to wait still." He told her and he knew she was disappointed. "We haven't even talked about how far we've gone before, or what we're going to do to protect ourselves or anything." Rose suddenly realized that he was right. They had been so close tonight to letting go and shagging right there on the floor. This was the second time he had resisted when she wanted to go all the way. They hadn't even talked about what that could mean. What would her parents say if they knew she was going to have sex? She hadn't even told them about Scorpius yet and had threatened her brother and cousins to do the same.

"You're right." She told him, wishing he was wrong. "We should wait until I talk to my parents." He looked at her disbelieving. He knew how she felt about her parents knowing about them and to a certain point he understood. "If I can't tell my parents about us then I'm not ready to have sex." She told him and he nodded.

"I agree." He looked at the time and sighed. "We better get going. One of these nights were going to get caught." As they dressed, Rose admired his body, delighted that it was hers to explore. She wanted to know what it was like to be with him.

"You've never told me about your relationships." She told him as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower and he shrugged. "There is nothing to tell. I had a few crushes before you. I took a couple girls to Hogsmeade, a few kisses, but everything we've done …"

"You've never? Any of it?" She was surprised.

He shrugged. "Rose," He hesitated and she stopped walking. "What?" She asked.

"I don't want to pressure you, or scare you off, but I've been waiting for you for a long time. I've been waiting for this." He pulled her to him his hands getting lost in her red curls as his lips crashed against hers. She felt a flame in the pit of her stomach and then his kiss ended as quickly as it began. "I wanted to punch Hunter and Aidan in their faces every time I saw them kiss you. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I didn't want anyone else."

"Scor…" She touched his cheek and he shook his head.

"Don't. I know it's not the same for you, but I'm trying to be honest." He looked away from her and brushed a hand through his hair. "While we are talking about stipulations, I would love to shag you senseless Rose, but I want you to be as in love as I am with you before that happens."

"I don't know when that will be." She said the words softly, trying not to hurt him.

"You don't have to know. It's just important to me."

"Maybe we should just plan on waiting until after Christmas." She suggests, hoping that it will buy her time to figure out what she wanted. "We will have to spend some time apart with our families and it will take some of the pressure off. This way we know nothing is going to happen until after break."

"Have you thought about pregnancy?" Scorpius is talking as softly as her now, whispering in the hallway.

"I would like to avoid it."

"Naturally."

"I'll try to talk to my mom about it over break." She promises, delighted about another awkward conversation to come.

* * *

The day after that, Rose stood in the owlery and petted Jo as she debated sending the letter she'd drafted for her mother. She knew that she needed to do this. She had been dating Scorpius for over a month now and her parents were going to find out. Someone was going to slip up and mention it in their letter home and then her parents would be hurt, and possibly angry that she had kept this from them. She was terrified of their reaction, but she and Scorpius had made a decision to hold off on sex for a while and one of the stipulations was telling her parents.

Compared to being able to tell Scorpius she was in love with him, telling her parents they were dating seemed easy. She'd spent the entire morning working on the letter. After starting over about ten times she'd written this.

Dear Mum,

I have to tell you about Scorpius and me dating so that we can eventually have sex.

Thanks.

Love,

Rosie

She had then balled that up and threw it in the fire with the rest of her letters, where she watched it disintegrate. She had tried another fifty times before she settled on the letter in her hand.

Mum,

There is something I need to tell you and Dad. I have been keeping it from you because I have been worried about hurting you, or upsetting you, and I hate the idea of doing either. I love you both so much and your opinions mean a lot to me.

I have started dating Scorpius. He and I have been close for years as you know and we have always been good friends. He is an amazing boyfriend. He respects me and tries very hard to make me happy.

I am doing wonderful in my lessons and I miss you both so much. I can't wait to see you. I hope that you are both doing great.

Love,

Rose

It was short and not very detailed, but she thought it wouldn't be wise to get into very much detail. She thought she ought to ease them into the idea. She hoped her mum would take it well and that she would break it to her dad softly. With any luck she wouldn't receive a howler from him. Rose decided that she ought to send them the letter and attached it to Jo. "Take this to mum and dad and you probably ought to not stick around too long." She teased. "I'll see you soon." She told Jo as the owl flew out the window and any chance Rose had to keep her relationship a secret from her parents flew out with her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed ! Please review if you have a moment as I love to hear what you think !

3 Meg


	5. Chapter 5

**Discovering**

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and enjoying enough to add this story to your alerts and favorites and for taking the time to review. It is so appreciated !

* * *

**Chapter Five: Discoveries**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this ….

For the next few days, Rose was tense and easily agitated.

She and Scorpius had their first argument. They were in the Great Hall and post had just come but she had not received anything for the third day in a row. Rose got up from her seat and started to leave the hall. Scorpius followed after her and when he caught up to her asked, "Are you okay?" and she whirled around to face him. She was already mad, and he could see it in her face.

"No!" She shouted. "This is all your fault! You wanted me to tell my parents about us so I did and now they are never going to talk to me again!"

Scorpius tried to grab her hand, but she jerked it away. "Rose, I never asked you to tell your parents. You wanted to." He had told her, but she wouldn't listen and ended up stomping off.

Later the next day, she and Al were in class together and he was watching her closely. Scorpius had told Al that he was worried about Rose, so Al was keeping an eye on her. Rose noticed this attention and after class she told him off for staring at her like she was afflicted with a gruesome disease. When he told her he was worried about her, she told him to mind his own business and stomped off.

In the library that night she was sitting with Anya the fifth year girl who needed tutored and her nerves were shot. The poor girl never had a chance. Rose ended up snapping at her and leaving their lesson. Scorpius then stepped in and finished tutoring the girl. They were sitting at the table bent over her book talking when Rose returned to apologize, but at the sight of the pair of them with heads together she felt her anger resurface at Scorpius. She asked to see him in the hall.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, trying to control herself.

"Tutoring Anya."

"She was practically in your lap."

"No she wasn't."

"Yes she was. Is this what you do?" She snapped. "You just lure girl over a book and then snog them and convince them to ruin their lives for you?"

"Is that what you think? I'm ruining your life?"

"Yes. No. My Parents are never going to talk to me again."

"It's only been a couple days, Rose. I love you."

"Clearly, that's why your snogging Anya."

"I'm not snogging anyone but you." He said softly and this just made it worse.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. You are such an ass!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You've lost your mind. Why don't you let me know when you feel like being sane again and I'll have this conversation with you." He turned and went back into the library to finish tutoring Anya. Everyone stared at him as he sat down, but he just sighed and ignored them.

* * *

"You okay?" Al asked him as they walked down to their common room that night.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just don't get her. I mean I know she's worried, but she's lost her mind. She's literally mental." Al laughed at this and then patted his friend on the back.

"She'll come around mate. Hopefully the news will be good news and she will get over it. In the mean time your girlfriend is going to be a loon."

"I hope she does, it's been five days since we've …"

"I don't need to know Scor." Al cut him off and his friend laughed at him.

"Come on, your my best mate."

"She's my cousin."

"So? Just pretend she's someone else."

"Fat chance." Al was quiet for a minute and then asked. "Are you guys having sex?"

"Not yet. We've decided to wait a while, at least until after Christmas. Are you?"

"Not yet. I think it will be awhile."

"What are you doing for … you know?" Scorpius asked. He knew the basics. You had to go to St. Mungo's and get a potion, but how would he and Rose manage that? He doubted the Weasley's would be in a rush to take her. Rose had said she would talk to her mom, but if the past few days were any indication, that would likely not happen or not go well.

"Her mum took Natalie over the summer to Mungo's just in case. She's pretty cool about it apparently. She wants Natalie to be open and honest with her." Al shrugged. "But it's not like you and Rose. We don't have our own rooms or run of the castle at night. We rarely have more than a few minutes alone."

"You can use mine if you want, just so you have a little privacy." Scorpius suggested.

"Really?" Al looked surprised at his offer and Scorpius nodded as they walked into the Common Room.

Natalie hurried over as soon as they walked in. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She pulled Al over to the corner of the room and they snuggled onto a couch to talk in low whispers. Scorpius went up to his room and dropped his bag before shutting out the rest of his house. He was exhausted. Trying not to piss off Rose when she was in this mood was difficult and exhausting, especially after being unsuccessful and arguing with her anyway.

* * *

The next morning Rose received a letter from her parents.

Dear Rosie,

We will always love you no matter what. Don't ever worry about telling us something like this again. We want you to be happy and if you are happy with Scorpius then we would not dream of coming between you.

Scorpius is a wonderful boy and your father and I both think highly of him, our issues with his father aside. We hope that the two of you are having a great term and are enjoying being Head Boy and Girl. Tell him we are happy for him as well and we would love for him to come for a visit during break.

How was your Hogsmeade weekend? Is Hugo behaving? How are Celia and Abby?

Ginny told me that Al has a new girlfriend as well. She said that he finally plucked up the courage to ask Natalie to go out with him. I can't believe that in a few short months you will all be leaving Hogwarts and looking for jobs and starting your lives on your own. I'm so proud of all of you.

We love you darling!

Mum and Dad

"That's great!" Scorpius told her when she handed it to him later that day. "Will you stop being a monster now?" He asked giving it back. She glared at him. "Rose, I love you, but you were …"

"I know." She sighed and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry. I'm still not convinced. It's too happy, too cheery. Mum is not that cheery."

"Maybe she's just happy for us."

"Maybe. So are you going to come for a visit over break." She asked and he pulled her closer to him on the bed.

"If you say you're sorry for suggesting I wanted to cheat on you."

"I'm sorry I said you wanted to kiss the annoying girl." Scorpius laughed at her and kissed her again.

"I'll come over Christmas then. My parents will probably be upset about the whole thing still." Rose frowned. "You told them?" Scorpius nodded. "They didn't take it as well but they didn't ask me to end it either so …"

"So, we are one step closer to shagging our brains out." She whispered to him and he grinned wildly.

"Oh believe me that has crossed my mind." He felt her snuggle into him and couldn't help but feel a calm come over him. "So, how are you feeling about us?"

"I don't know. I'm happy. I like being with you."

"Good." He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to kiss him. "I like being with you too." Rose responded by laying over him and deepening their kiss. She had been in his room without feeling his hands on her body for far too long.

* * *

Celia was wandering the halls while Rose and Scorpius were lying in his bed talking. She was trying to find something to distract her from thoughts of Al. She wanted so badly to hear that he had broken things off with Natalie and that they were going their separate ways, but there was no such news. She'd wanted to be with Al for years now, but she'd never had the nerve to do anything about it, and now someone else had.

She didn't know Natalie very well. She knew her from their study group, and she knew that she was at the Burrow occasionally with Lucy and Roxanne, but despite these things she had never really thought anything of her until one day last year. Celia had been watching Al at Quidditch practice. He was amazing really, and she started to notice that he wasn't doing as well as usual, and then when she started to watch what he was watching she saw that it was Natalie. She was in the stands as well with a few of her friends from Slytherin. Celia knew then that he liked her and after a few months the rumors and the teasing started, but by this point Celia was prepared, she would be fine and she had been until she walked around that corning and saw them. He'd been leaned against the wall, her arms wrapped around him, pulling them close together why the kissed softly. Celia had turned and back around the corner, run to the bathroom and sobbed until Rose had asked her to come out. She wished that Al had noticed her instead that day in the stands, but knew that nothing could change that.

Celia looked up from her wandering and realized she was by the front door. She walked out onto the grounds and towards the pitch. Nothing like reliving the good old days, she figured. As she walked, she thought about Al's smirk and his soft demeanor that sheltered this excitable, energetic ball of fire that she had fallen for. She missed being able to talk to him, really talk to him like they used to before Natalie. When she reached the pitch she saw that there were two people flying and it didn't take long for her to realize that one of them was him. Her heart skipped a beat and she considered heading back to the castle before he saw her, but then decided against it.

She was willing to tempt fate.

As she watched him fly, she felt her heart soaring at the possibilities and let her mind run wild. She wanted to be the kind of girl that made things happen, but she wasn't sure she could be. After half an hour, Al and Evan landed and noticed her waiting. "Hey Celia. What brings you out here?"

"You actually." She said, immediately regretting it. Why would she say that? Evan was walking towards them now and Al turned to tell him to head on up and he would catch up in a minute.

"Did you need something?" He asked as Evan walked away from them and towards the castle. He rested his broom against the stands and came towards her.

"No, I was just thinking about you." She told him, and leaned her own body against the stands as well. Al raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. "I was thinking about how I used to watch you at practice." The words were coming of their own accord now and she was getting dangerously close the truth. "And how much I miss that."

"Well you can watch me practice any time Celia." He told her, wiping at his brow with a towel. "You're always welcome."

Celia moved closer to him, so that she could feel his deep fast breaths in the air. "Thanks." She moved closer again and was now very close to him, but he didn't back away. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"I was also thinking about how much I want to be close to you." She took another step and felt her breasts touch his chest. He just stared at her, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing.

"I was thinking about how badly I want to kiss you." She whispered and felt his body move closer and press against her, and then he was kissing her and there was electricity coursing through their veins. His hands were in her hair and her hands were pulling him closer. They stumbled back until she hit the stands again and he pressed his entire body against her as hard as he could, while her tongue began to explore his mouth. He moaned deeply and thrust his own tongue against hers. After a moment he paused for air and pulled away. "Celia…" He whispered.

"Don't." She told him and pulled him back into her, where he happily returned to kissing her passionately. Celia couldn't believe that they were actually standing their gripping at each other like their lives depended on it, kissing each other. She felt like she was in a dream and was worried that at any moment she would wake up.

"What are we doing?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She told him, softly, in a whisper hoping that he would just kiss her again and they wouldn't have to talk about any of the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this.

She half expected him to leave, go to Natalie and forget this happened, but instead Al sat down on the grass and pulled her down with him. "Why did you come down here?" He asked and she shrugged. "I need to understand."

Celia looked at him and shook her head; he would never pick her over Natalie. "I just, was thinking about you and came to the pitch while I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"How much I want to be with you." She felt tears welling in her eyes, but held them back, not wanting to fall to pieces in front of him. "I've always wanted to be with you."

"What?" Albus seemed genuinely shocked and she knew that all those times she'd tried to hide how she felt about him she'd been successful, maybe too successful. She looked away, towards the sun that was setting in the distance. She wished she could go away with it as well to get her out of this situation that was quickly becoming embarrassing and horrible. "You never said anything. I didn't know."

"I know. I'm sorry." She moved to stand. "I shouldn't have come." Al stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

"If I would have known, I would have chosen you." He told her quietly and then he kissed her again and she felt the tears falling silently down her face of their own accord. "I'm so sorry, Celia. I don't know what to do. I can't break things off with Natalie. We've been working on us for nearly eight months, I can't just walk away from that."

"I know." She nodded and felt his thumb brush the tears from her cheeks. "Can we just have tonight?" She asked softly and looked up into his bright green eyes. She loved them. They were absolutely beautiful. She felt his hesitation and then he relaxed and pulled her closer to him. "Yes." He told her and they were up on their feet moving around. He led her to an opening in the stands and then pulled her underneath. No one would see them here.

He kissed her hard and they found themselves tangled once again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were gathering their clothes, redressing as they avoided each others eyes. "We need to get going. It's past time for us to be out."

They walked up to the castle together, Celia wished she could grab his hand, but if someone happened to see them … she couldn't risk it. So, they walked together silently, each lost in their own thoughts. As they reached the hall to go their separate ways, they paused and looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you." Celia murmured and Al moved closer to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Thank you." He told her and gave her one last amazing kiss. They were holding on to each other as tight as they could, knowing that after this moment they would not be able to come back to this night ever again and wanting it to last as long as it could.

"What are you doing!" They jumped apart and spun towards their best friends, shock plastered on their faces. Rose was open mouthed and Scorpius was staring at Al in disbelief.

Neither of them answered. They didn't know what to say. How would they explain what they were doing?

"Thirty Points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Rose told them softly. "Go to bed."

"Rose," Celia started, but Rose held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Go to bed, both of you, or I will make it fifty."

And so they left, Celia going up and Albus down, both praying that their friends would let them explain, but knowing that they wouldn't really be able to.

* * *

Rose stood outside of the Fat Lady later that night after finishing their rounds. Scorpius was standing in front of her. They hadn't talked much since they had happened across their best friends kissing.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I can't believe Al would do that to Natalie. I thought he really liked her and you said he had no idea Celia even felt anything."

"I didn't know, Rose, I swear. Maybe they just kissed the one time. We owe them at least a chance to explain."

"That was not a one time kiss. They were all over each other, and they were out after hours."

"Still, Rose, promise me you'll listen to her. She deserves that much. She's your best friend." Rose sighed and let him hug her tightly. He kissed her head softly and let her go.

"Fine. I'll listen." She told him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rose left him then, and walked into the portrait hole. She was tired and confused. She could not understand why her cousin and her best friend would be kissing when Al was dating someone. Try as hard as she could, Rose could not imagine kissing someone other than Scorpius while they were together. It was just wrong.

It only took her a moment to notice Celia sitting by the fire, her arms wrapped around her legs, tears streaming down her face freely. She looked up at Rose and patted the floor next to her. Rose sat by her friend, crossed her legs and waited.

"I love him." Celia told her, still looking into the fire. "I was just walking around, before curfew, on the grounds and I went over to the pitch. He was there with Evan, practicing, so I watched them finish up, he sent Evan up to the castle, and then we just started talking. I told him how I feel and he told me that if he would have known he would have chosen me, not her." She stopped to rub the tears off her face and take a deep breath. "He kissed me and I just couldn't stop. It was so amazing. We just … it was amazing."

"Did you sleep with him?" Rose hissed and Celia nodded. At least she had the decency to blush. "He's not going to end things with Natalie and we aren't going to do this ever again, I just needed to feel like he loved me too for one night." She looked over at Rose finally to see that her friend was crying now as well.

"Celia," Rose wrapped her arms around her friend. "You deserve better than that. One stolen night with someone that is dating someone else is not good enough for you, and you won't be happy. If you really love Al, then you need to let this thing with Natalie run its course, or else you won't be happy with him and he won't either. He needs to be completely invested in you, not dating someone else, or wondering what could have been with her. What if you get caught and she ends things? Then what? Will you be able to have a relationship with him then? Won't you be wondering if he's cheating on you with someone else?"

"You're right." Celia rested her head against her friend. "I just wish things were different."

"They will be one day. I know Albus better than anyone, except maybe Scorpius, and I believe that he will decide to be with you. He is happy with Natalie, but I don't think he ever loved her."

"Are you sure you're talking about Al?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, letting go of Celia.

"It just sounds an awful lot like how you feel about Scorpius, happy but not in love."

"Celia!"

"What? Am I wrong? Can you honestly say you feel anything differently for him now than you did when you agreed to go out with him?"

Rose was shocked to hear someone asking her the same question she had been avoiding asking herself. She enjoyed her time locked in his room rolling around on his bed and their late night adventures during rounds. She loved the way her body reacted to his. After a month and a half of trying, she knew she didn't feel any different towards him than the day she agreed to start dating him. She liked being with him, she was happy, but she still didn't think she would be with him for the long haul. She still thought about their relationship as temporary.

"I don't know." She said. "Maybe not."

"Then why are you wasting your time, and his?" Celia grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I love you, Rose. You are my best friend and I would do anything for you, but you don't feel the same way that he does. You agreed to go out with him because you didn't want to make him feel bad. You just wanted to make out a little and go on with your day, but he wants forever with you. You aren't being fair if you don't tell him the truth."

"You're right." Rose realized that she couldn't even imagine being with Scorpius in a year, let alone forever. What would their relationship look like outside of Hogwarts? He lit her on fire, but at the end of the day she would need more than that to stay with him. She felt a immediate pang in her heart as she came to a decision. This was going to crush him, but if she was honest with herself she had known they were operating on borrowed time all along.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in a review!

How do you think things between our characters are playing out ? Where would you like to see them go ?!

3 Meg


	6. Chapter 6

**Discovering**

A/N: Thank you so much for following along and reading this story ! I appreciate it ! Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Breaking**

Scorpius Malfoy woke up on the day Rose Weasley was going to break up with him with no idea that Rose Weasley was going to break up with him. He had left her the night before after rounds to talk to her friend. He was very much in love with her and was of the opinion that she was coming around to being quite fond of him as well. They had been together for over a month and she seemed happy with him. She seemed to enjoy lying next to each other in bed reading and whispering softly to each other as he held her. She seemed to enjoy having her hand in his as they walked down the hall to their next class or did their rounds. She had even decided to tell her parents about them and made it clear that she intended to give him her virginity. All in all, he thought they were doing amazing.

After he left her to talk to Celia, he had then come down to the Dungeons where he walked into something he really wasn't expecting. Natalie and Al were the only two in the common room. She was straddling him, planting small kisses on his neck. Scorpius cleared his throat and Natalie blushed as she moved off of her boyfriend. "Good night." She told Al. "See you in the morning."

Al watched Scorpius closely as Natalie disappeared up the stairs. "I'm guessing you didn't tell her?" The blonde had asked him.

"How could I?" They were quiet for a while and then Al spoke again. "I don't know what to do."

"Not kissing Celia would have been a good start." Scorpius answered quietly as they moved up the stairs.

"It wasn't just …" Al waited until they reached Scorpius' room before he finished. "We didn't just kiss. We had sex down by the pitch." Scorpius shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"I should give you detention and tell McGonagall. You realize that right?"

"I don't think you have much room to talk, Head Boy. When was the last time you snogged Rose during rounds?"

"Touché."

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to pick one of them and end it with the other."

"It was only supposed to be a one time thing with Celia."

"And if she kisses you again? What then? And Natalie? You cheated on her. Whether she knows it or not there is something between you now."

"You aren't helping."

"I'm just being honest. Who do you want to be with?"

"I've always wanted Celia, I had no idea she was interested in me, so I moved on. When she came down to the pitch and told me she wanted to be with me, I just couldn't resist. I kissed her. She asked me to stay and I did. Now I feel like such an ass. I really didn't mean to hurt Natalie, it just happened."

"It didn't just happen. You made it happen. You need to end it with Natalie and then you need to lie low for awhile. Don't just jump into things with Celia. It isn't fair."

"I don't even know what to say. We've been fine. We've been happy. How do I just come out of nowhere and tell her that I don't want to be with her anymore?"

"I don't know, Al. Just be honest I guess."

Al shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll die in my sleep and I won't have to see either of them tomorrow."

"That's the spirit." Scorpius told his best friend as he left.

* * *

The following morning Scorpius woke up, went to have a shower, dressed, and met back up with Al to go down to the Hall. He felt bad for him, even if he was an idiot. When they walked into the Great Hall, Scorpius looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Celia. She was squeezed between Abby and Rose staring down into her plate. They walked over to sit across from them.

"How are you guys?" He asked as they sat down.

"We're fine." Rose answered, casting her friend a pitying look. They started to eat and no one talked.

A few minutes after the boys arrived Natalie came in and sat down next to Al. She kissed his cheek and told them all good morning. Al looked guiltily at Celia who was still staring down at her food.

After breakfast Scorpius went to Muggle Studies and Rose went to History of Magic. They kissed briefly before parting and she told him she would be in the Library during break. He joined her there and they worked on homework. They went to Potions together, and then ate another quiet meal with their friends. Al and Celia seemed to be having horrible days.

After lunch Scorpius suggested they go to his room over break, which they did most Fridays, but Rose told him she was swamped with work that week and needed to go to the Library again. This was the first time Scorpius thought something might be wrong. Rose loved the library, but she'd never skipped their Friday escape to his room to spend time alone.

"Red." He leaned in and kissed the spot in front of her ear. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm sorry. We can have some time alone after dinner?" She suggested and he nodded and left her to her studies.

During dinner Scorpius sat with Al at the Slytherin table. "So, how's it going?" He asked Al, who shrugged.

"Fine. I feel like crap. I also chickened out twice when talking to Natalie." Scorpius looked around the table, no one was really paying attention to them.

"How about Celia?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." Al responded equally quiet. "We haven't talked."

"That's probably good." Scorpius told him, and looked over at Rose. She was talking to Abby and Celia and seemed sad. He was really starting to worry. He considered asking Al if he knew what was wrong, but decided against it. His friend had a difficult day as it was. He didn't need to worry about nothing.

After dinner, Scorpius met Rose by the Gryffindor table. "Ready?" He asked holding out his hand.

Rose nodded and gave her friends a weak smile. "I'll see you guys later." She told them, before taking Scorpius' hand and walking with him toward the dungeons.

"So, did you have a good day?" He asked her.

"It was long. Yours?"

"It was okay. Al is trying to breakup with Natalie, but keeps chickening out."

"What? Really?"

"Yea. He wants to be with Celia."

"Wow. Poor Natalie." They walked into the Slytherin common room. Rose felt her stomach drop as they moved closer to his room. How was Scorpius going to react? She felt like a monster.

They walked up to his room and Rose dropped her bag on the floor while Scorpius put his on his desk. He removed his cloak and hung it in the closet. Then he proceeded to change into jeans and a t-shirt. This wasn't anything strange. Scorpius always changed when they spent the evening in his room. Rose took her cloak off and laid it with her bag.

"Come here." Scorpius asked. His voice was husky and sexy. Rose moved over to him and let him trail kisses down her chin. "I love you." He told her in that same voice. It made her want very much to lay on his bed and let herself get lost in him, but his words were like a dagger through her heart. He moved towards his bed and they sat next to each other. Scorpius put a hand into her curly red hair and pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly and bit her lip teasingly. He felt something wet touch his lips and pulled back. She was crying.

"Red? What's wrong?"

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She wanted to just keep pretending, keep giving him hope, but the longer this went on, the more it would hurt him. "I need to tell you something." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Scorpius just stared.

He knew this was it.

He had known all day if he really wanted to be honest with himself.

She was ending it.

"I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Okay." He told her, trying to hold himself together, trying to make his heart stop pounding.

"Okay?" She asked, letting go of his hand. "That's it?"

"What do you want me to say Rose? You never wanted to be with me. I was living on borrowed time." He stood up and walked over to the door. "I think you should go." He opened it and waited, he could hear the pounding in his ears now, it was deafening. How could she not hear it?

"Scorpius, please, don't be like this." She stayed put on his bed, refusing to move.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, he stared, willing her to move away from the bed and to leave. He wasn't going to last much longer before he lost it. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to beg? Will it make a difference?"

"I just thought we would talk. Just shut the door, come talk to me." Scorpius looked into the empty hallway and then shut the door. He moved back over to the bed and sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about? You don't want to try anymore. I thought everything was going well. I thought you were … I don't understand Rose. You just told me you like being with me. What happened?"

"I do like being with you. I just was talking to Celia …"

"Oh yes because we should all take relationship advice from someone like that."

"She's my best friend Scorpius. How could you say that?"

"She slept with Al, Rose. In case you forgot Al is dating Natalie. She knew that and yet she still had sex with him. I don't think Celia should be our go to for advice about whether or not we should be together." Scorpius was yelling now. He couldn't help it. He tried to get her to go and she wouldn't. He couldn't hold it together any more.

"You are a bloody asshole, Scorpius. It took two to make that mistake."

"Which is why I'm also not going to be asking Al for advice anytime soon!"

"You know, Scor, I wanted to fall in love with you, so badly, but right now I'm beginning to see what is holding me back. I can't believe you would say something like that about our best friends."

"Our best friends who are cheaters."

"It must be nice being perfect. I hope that keeps you warm at night." She grabbed her things and moved to the door pulling it open.

Scorpius realized he was losing her. "Rose." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. "Stop. Please. I'm just … I'm mad. I just want to be with you."

"Well I can't anymore." He knew it was over, but needed to feel her one last time. He couldn't let their last kiss be overshadowed by her tears. He pulled her into him, kissed her, and they fell back against the open door. His tongue slid into her mouth and she grabbed his shirt, holding him onto her. Scorpius freed his hands from behind her back and began to slide them up her sides.

Rose turned her head away from his kisses and grabbed his hands with hers. "No," she was breathing heavy, her chest was expanding and he could see the very tops of her breasts. He longed to finish unwrapping her and taste them again. "We can't do this." She told him.

"Why?" His voice was as rough as hers. "We did this before we were together."

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She moved to leave and he let her, watching her move down the stairs as quickly as she could. His entire body still ached for her, but the growing pain in his chest was the worst.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. When Scorpius went down from his room there were whispers and stares in the common room. They were like knives sliding into his heart. He couldn't believe that everyone knew already.

How did they know already?

Then he saw Natalie, sitting in the corner, her friends were patting her back and she was crying. He assumed Albus has worked up the courage to break it off. He felt bad for her and knew all too well how she was feeling.

It had always amazed him how quickly word spread in this school. It wasn't just the Slytherin's staring. He felt the eyes following him as he walked towards the Great Hall. When he arrived he realized that Rose, Al, and Celia were all missing. He sat next to Evan and across from Abby. He asked. "Where is Rose? "

"She isn't feeling well. She didn't sleep much last night. I think she needs the weekend to recoup."

"Recoup? This is what she wanted." He didn't understand. She wanted them to be over.

"Maybe she's just worried about you." Abby and Evan shared a knowing look. "Have you talked to anyone this morning?" She asked Scorpius and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I wish someone else had told you."

"What?"

Abby bit her lip. "I guess someone heard you and Rose fighting last night. It's all over the school."

"Yea, I can see that. Everyone knows we broke up." Abby gave Evan that look again. "What is it Abby?"

"It's not you and Rose they are really talking about, Scorpius." He thought about this. If the whispers and the stares weren't about him and Rose …

"Oh, No." He remembered seeing Natalie crying and Al and Celia were missing. "Shit. Where is Al?"

"I don't know, Scorpius. He was really mad when I saw him this morning."

"We have practice today." Evan chimed in. "He'll have to be there."

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my heart pound. So leave one! Tell me how you feel about the chapter and any thoughts you have about the future.

**3 Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discovering**

Disclaimer : No I'm not owner of this universe.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Love**

"Sweetie, It's Abby." Abby knocked on the door to Rose's room softly and heard shuffling and then the door opened. Rose looked horrible. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but she had strands coming out of it in all directions. Her face was blotchy and tear stained and she was wearing her pajamas still.

"Hey." Her voice croaked and Abby held up a plate.

"I stole you some food." She walked into Rose's room and set the food on her desk.

Rose shut the door and walked back over to her bed and sat there. "Thanks, I'm not really hungry." Abby sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "How was he?" She asked, needing to know.

"Fine. He's left breakfast to hunt down Al."

"I can't believe this is all happening right now. Have you talked to Celia?"

"No. I'll go see her after I leave you. Do you want to try to come?"

"She made it pretty clear she doesn't want to see me right now."

"It's not your fault, Rose. You didn't make her and Al do what they did and you didn't know anyone was listening to you and Scorpius."

"She doesn't see it that way right now. I can't deal with her on top of Scorpius." Rose shook her head. "I'm staying here in bed. You should go though."

* * *

Scorpius made his way to the pitch quickly. It was cold. The snow was thick, but he needed to see his friend. He didn't know what he was going to say when he found Al. He was sure that he couldn't fix this, but he had to apologize. Abby had said he seemed mad, and he probably had a reason to be.

When he arrived the pitch was empty. He knew Al had to be hiding out close by, so he went into the changing rooms and there he found him. Al was seated on a bench, staring at his feet, looking deflated. "Al." Scorpius' best friend looked up at him.

"Hey." He didn't seem angry. He just seemed sad. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Yea. I just needed to apologize. I shouldn't have brought what happened between the two of you into my fight with Rose."

"You didn't know anyone was listening."

"So, have you talked to Natalie?"

"Yea, I actually broke it off with her last night before the whole school knew that I cheated on her. It went ok. Now she's … well I don't think we're going to be civil any time soon."

Scorpius moved to sit next to Al. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm the one that decided to be an idiot with Celia. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I knew this was coming."

"I don't think anyone else did."

"Apparently Celia did." He still felt bitter about that. What if she had just kept her mouth shut? Would he and Rose still have a chance?

"What?"

"That's why we were fighting about you and her. She told Rose … Well I don't know what she told Rose, but it's why she decided to break it off."

"I can talk to her if you want." Al offered, but Scorpius shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Rose made her choice. It's over."

* * *

After an hour more of lying in bed crying off and on, Rose climbed out of bed and got dressed. She fixed her hair and face with Ginny's charms and checked the mirror to make sure she didn't look like hell. Then she went down to the common room and up the boys' staircase. She went right to the seventh year boys dorm and then to Al's trunk. She pushed all of his junk around until she found the scrap of parchment at the bottom. She silently sent a 'Thank you' to James for stealing it from his father all those years ago.

She tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After a moment the map appeared and she let her eyes find the library for her. Scorpius was sitting alone in the very back, hidden from the rest of the studying students. Rose cleared the map and put it back into Al's trunk.

She descended the staircase and was almost to the portrait hole when she heard, "Hey Rose!"

"Hey Aidan." She smiled, and tried to look happy. Aidan walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay?"

"Yea, Thanks though." He ran his hand down her arm and squeezed at her elbow.

"If you need anything, you'll let me know." She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Do you want to play chess or something?" He asked and she wanted to scream. She'd only been single for one flipping day and he was already hitting on her. "I miss our time together."

"Actually, Aidan, I can't. I have a meeting, but later?"

"Sure. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek again and she left the room shortly after. She couldn't believe his nerve, but she had bigger fish to fry. She needed to spy on Scorpius.

She walked to the library quickly, avoiding the students walking around the castle as best she could. She started to wish she'd brought the map just for this purpose.

When Rose reached the library she headed straight to the back and stood behind a bookcase with a view of Scorpius' table. He was leaned over a book reading. He seemed to be fine. At the sight of him completely put together, she felt a pain shoot through her body, and fought the urge to cry again.

He was fine.

He was reading, studying even.

She was a mess.

The only reason that she got out of bed was to see him.

Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

She stood there and watched him reading for a few minutes, and was about to leave when he shifted. He put his elbows up on the table and let his head fall into his hands with a sigh. As she watched this, she knew that he was in fact not fine. He was a big faker.

As Rose turned to leave she thought she heard him mumble, "Red…" When she turned back to see if he had seen her, he was still holding his head in his hands. She felt the pain in her chest again as she walked away from him.

When she left the library, Rose walked and walked and walked. She explored the school. It was cold and snowing outside, but there were a ton of students out on the grounds throwing snowballs and sledding. The halls she was walking were fairly empty as she avoided the Great Hall and the paths from it to the Common Rooms.

Rose didn't know what to do. She wished she could talk to her mom. She wanted nothing more than to let her mom hold her while she cried and hear her mother tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wanted her mom to kiss her forehead and make her cocoa and tell her why her chest ached so badly. She wanted her mom and she didn't really care that she was seventeen years old. Sometimes a girl just needs her mom.

She found herself standing in front of what used to be the Room of Requirement.

She stared at the plaque on the wall, wishing that it had not been destroyed all those years ago during the war. She could have used a Room that answered wishes. She ran her fingers over the plaque and sighed, no one had ever gotten the room to work since the fire. She thought that it would be nice to have a place to hide, and paced one, two, three times before the plaque. She stared on for a moment and then she saw the plaque growing and changing shape. Her jaw dropped as a door stood before her. She touched the knob and then released it. What if the fire was still raging? What if enough time had not past? What if …

Rose grabbed the handle and yanked the door open to a room free of the ferocious fire that had once consumed it. She stepped in and left the door open behind her, not trusting that the room had enough magic back to let her out again. There was a smell of sulfur in the air that could not be simply attributed to the roaring fire in the fireplace. In front of the fire sat several comfy couches, and a giant bookshelf.

She walked over to the bookshelf and ran her fingers along their spines. She began to read the titles.

Wuthering Heights

Anna Karenina

Romeo and Juliet

Casablanca

Midsummer Night's Drean

Sense and Sensibility

Pride and Predjudice

Rose stopped reading the titles and shook her head. The room was definitely still working out its kinks. She did not read love stories. Worried that someone might come down the hall and discover that the magic was returning to the Room, Rose left, silently thanking it for trying to help.

* * *

_Rose woke slowly to kisses on her stomach. She looked down at the bump and smiled. Scorpius was whispering to her belly, telling their son how excited he was to meet him. She grabbed his hand and he moved up to lie next to her. "Good Morning, Red." He said softly, before kissing her._

"_How's our boy this morning?" She asked him._

"_He's doing great. We were just discussing how beautiful his mommy is."_

"_I look like a whale, Scorpius." She teased, running a hand over her belly._

"_You look beautiful, Rose. You are always beautiful." He kissed her again. "I love you."_

"_I love you." Rose whispered._

Rose woke suddenly and looked around the room, feeling the bed next to her.

He wasn't there.

She'd been dreaming … again. She should have known, but in those brief unclear moments after sleep she could never be certain, she always had to check.

The dreams were never the same, except they were. They always ended with her telling him she loved him. This time there had been a baby growing inside of her, their baby boy. Scorpius had been older in the dream, late twenties she would have guessed. He'd been even sexier than he was now.

Rose climbed out of bed and slipped her robe on. She looked at her clock. It was 5:30. Still early to be getting up, but she knew from experience she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She gathered her things and left Gryffindor tower to have a bath. She went to the fifth floor and said, "Fish Gills" to Boris the Bewildered. Once inside she turned on the water, purple, and baby blue bath foam. She inhaled the smell of berries that was filling the air around her. When she slid into the water it was absolutely perfect. She let her head lie back against the edge and felt the water working the tension out of her muscles.

It had been a month since she ended things with Scorpius. Tonight had been her fourth dream about them.

The first time they had been playing out in the snow. He had grabbed her and hugged her to him, and they had fallen to the ground. "I love you." She'd told him laughing, and then kissed him.

The second time they had having sex for the first time. She'd felt like she was actually there feeling him move inside her. It took her a long time after she woke to realize that it wasn't real, that she was still a virgin, and that she and Scorpius were not together.

The third they had been sitting in the library, studying. He had taken off his shoes and was rubbing his foot up and down her leg. She was grinning at him across the table. Their friends were all around and she longed to tear him away. She stood up. "I'm ready for bed." She said yawning, gathering her things. Scorpius stood too. "I'll walk you up." He said, packing his bag. They made it to the next hall before she pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Scorpius." She murmured between kisses.

And then tonight she had dreamed that they were married, that she was pregnant. She put a hand over her own tight, flat belly and tried to remember what it had felt like in the dream. She remembered watching Scorpius whisper to her belly. She felt the all too familiar pang in her chest and dunked her head under the water, hoping to drown out the thoughts of Scorpius.

* * *

Rose was early for every one of her exams that day. She couldn't wait to go home. She was one sweet day from being home, away from Hogwarts, away from Scorpius. She flew through the exams, as she knew she would. She had done nothing but study for the past month. She put on a façade, and her friends had no idea anything was wrong. Celia still wasn't talking to her. Al had forgiven both her and Scorpius, but Celia refused to admit that it was her fault that there was anything to talk about in the first place.

Scorpius even had not picked up that something was bothering her. In fact it was amazing how easily they fell back into their old routine. They were talking, studying together in the evenings with their friends, doing their rounds together, everything they did before they had been together. She had no idea if he was still hurting. Rose had seen no sign of regret or sorrow from him since the day she'd watched him in the library.

That night, she was packing when Abby came in to talk to her. "Rose, Scorpius is downstairs. He asked me to get you." Rose felt butterflies in her stomach, but pushed them away and made her way down to see him.

"You have a minute?" He asked motioning out the portrait hole. She nodded and followed him out to the hall so they could have some privacy.

"I ordered this before…" He told her reaching into his pocket and then handing her a present.

"You don't have to do this." She told him. "Just keep it or send it back or something." She suggested.

"No." Scorpius let go of the box and Rose stared at it for a moment and then opened it. It was a necklace. A small rose made entirely of diamonds hung from a white gold chain.

"I can't take this." She told him softly, unable to believe that he was giving her something so beautiful, and obviously expensive.

He took the necklace from the box and undid the clasp. He wrapped his arms around her neck and fastened it behind her. "You already have." He told her. "Merry Christmas, Red." He cupped her cheek with one of his hands and she leaned into it. "Can I kiss you?" He asked and she nodded, after all he'd just given her diamonds, her first diamonds. When his lips touched hers it felt like she was home again after a long holiday. She pulled him closer and his tongue licked at her lips, begging to be allowed entry. She opened her mouth and let him in.

After a few minutes he pulled back, breathless and leaned his forehead against hers. "Have a good holiday." He told her and then left her standing there with her heart beating as fast as it could, her mind reeling to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

"Rose! Hugo!" Hermione hugged them both at the same time, squeezing them as tight as she could.

"MOM!" Hugo groaned. "You're choking us." She let them go and apologized.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the station. I had some work to finish up so I could get some time off." Hermione kissed Ron, and took off her coat. "How were your exams?"

"Good."

"Rubbish." Hermione gave Hugo a stern look. "They better not be Hugo Weasley!"

"Only joking, mum, I'm sure I've done smashing so far this year."

"That's pretty." Hermione touched the necklace that had come out from behind Rose's shirt and smiled. "A gift from Scorpius?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow at this. "You haven't told them?" He asked and Rose glared.

"Told us what?" Ron asked, trying to see the necklace.

"It is my Christmas gift from Scorpius, but we broke up about a month ago. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Well, that's terrible." Ron said, grinning and not giving the impression that he thought it terrible at all.

"Ron!" Hermione chided. "Will you make dinner? I want to go freshen up."

"Yes, dear." He told her, starting to move around the kitchen. Hugo ran up to his room and Rose and Hermione followed him.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked her daughter when they reached her room.

"Yes." Rose reached up and put the necklace back under her shirt as they walked into her room and her mother shut the door behind her. Hermione sat on Rose's bed and Rose sat beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked and was surprised by the look on her daughter's face. It was clear that she was upset, tears were resting in her eyes waiting to fall at any moment.

"I don't know what to do." Rose told her. "I don't know."

"Just tell me what happened sweetie." Hermione held her daughter close and kissed her on top of her head. "It's going to be okay."

"It started last year. We kissed at the end of term and he wanted to start dating but I said no, I didn't think of him that way."

"Well he was a very good friend, Rose. I can understand not wanting to ruin that."

"Exactly! I didn't want to not be able to be his friend. But, after term started we just kept kissing," She decided to leave out that they were nearly naked while they were kissing, and just moved on. "Scorpius convinced me to give it a shot and told me from the very beginning that he was in love with me." Hermione squeezed her hand. "We were happy then. I was happy. I was enjoying the time with him. I loved it." Rose wiped her face free of the tears that were now falling quickly down her face. "We were talking about …" Rose waited for her mom to understand what she meant.

"Oh, did you?" Hermione asked.

"No." Hermione sighed in relief and Rose began to second-guess telling her mom what had happened.

Hermione sensed her change and tried to explain. "That's very serious, Rose. Knowing that you've broken up, I'm glad that you both decided to wait. I'm relieved that you don't have that pain in addition to what you're already feeling."

"Well, we made some stipulations."

"Before you would have sex?"

"Yea. We wanted to wait until we'd told you guys and we'd gone to see each other's families over break, and Scorpius wanted me to be able to say I was in love with him."

"Were you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Rose sobbed and fell into her mother's shoulder. Hermione held her until her sobs subsided and Rose could finish. "I didn't think so. I ended things because nothing had changed while we were together. I didn't feel any different. But, I keep having these dreams about him, I can't stop thinking about him, and my chest hurts all the time."

"You have my brains, Rosie, and your father's heart." Hermione was smiling at her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"It took your dad seven years to admit he was in love with me, Rose. He was always second-guessing me, our friendship, and most of all himself. I had to snog him in the middle of the war to get him to admit it to me." Rose was beginning to see where she was going. "Scorpius seems wonderful, Rose. Your father and I have gone over and over it and though we can't promise that we're going to get on with his family, if he makes you happy then we want you to be with him. I think you know how you feel, especially after you've been without him for a month." Hermione reached out and grabbed the chain, pulling the necklace out from behind Rose's collar. "And, I think he's been very clear about how he feels."

"But, I've messed everything up. I told him I didn't love him and I never would."

"Is that true?"

Rose shook her head. It wasn't true at all. She was absolutely, positively crazy in love with Scorpius Malfoy, and it was making her miserable.

"Then I think you should tell him."

"Now?"

"That's up to you." Hermione stood from the bed. "I'll understand if you aren't at dinner, but you better bring him over." Hermione waved a finger at her daughter and vanished from her room.

Twenty minutes later Rose knocked on a door and it swung open to reveal a tall, slender, dark haired woman. "Hello, I'm looking for Scorpius." She said.

"You must be Rose." The woman held out her hand. "I'm Astoria, Scorpius' mother."

* * *

A/N: She lurves him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Review pretty please ! ! !

3 Meg


	8. Chapter 8

**Discovering**

A/N: Thanks for spending your valuable minutes reading my words 3

Disclaimer: The stuff you know … well it isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Together**

Scorpius headed to the library after leaving Al to face the Quidditch team alone. His friend was probably going to have a hard time leading them today.

Needing to get away from the stares and the whispers, Scorpius found a table at the back of the library, away from prying eyes. He wandered the aisles for awhile and collected books that looked like they might be helpful on their essay about the wolfsbane potion. He was fairly certain that some part of the process was going to be on their N.E.W.T.s. He took the books back to the table and opened one, Damocles, the Road to the Order of Merlin, and began to read.

As the words on the page began to run into each other, his mind drifted to Rose as it often did. He couldn't believe what he had said to her last night about their friends. He had been so angry, so hurt, and he just needed to let off some steam. When she had said that Celia had been the reason she was rethinking things, he couldn't resist lashing out at her. He didn't really think Celia and Al were bad people, but at the same time he really didn't think that they were in the place to be giving advice. Scorpius knew he probably could have found a better way to tell Rose this.

He thought about that last kiss and his heart burned. How was he going to keep seeing her, talking to her, and not kiss her anymore? He put his elbows on either side of his book and let his head fall into his hand, letting out a sigh. "Red." He muttered, closing his eyes, trying to remember the feeling of her clutching for him.

A minute later he heard someone walking and looked up. It was Rose. What was she doing? Had she seen him? He considered going after her, but what would he say? He decided against it and turned back to his book.

* * *

It had been a month since they had broken up. It seemed outwardly that nothing had changed. The gossip died down about them fairly quickly compared to Al and Celia. He would go to class, go to study group, eat lunch with his friends, and dinner with Al and the world returned to a calm place. He couldn't believe how well he and Rose had been able to go back to being best friends. He still walked her to Gryffindor tower after study group and rounds, and she still laughed at his jokes and bent close over books with him. She seemed happy again.

However, Aidan's advances didn't go unnoticed by Scorpius. Rose would smile and politely turn him down, but Scorpius began to wonder if he would wear her down eventually. He knew all too well that it was possible. The thought of someone else kissing her, making her moan the way he had so many times, made his stomach curdle.

When her Christmas present arrived, he felt the same way. His parents were going to be unbearable. He'd had to owl his mother for the money out of his account at Gringotts. She'd owled back that it seemed like it was a little extravagant for a new relationship, without the money. Then Scorpius had told her that he loved Rose. He didn't care how new their relationship was, he was in and he wanted her to have an amazing gift for her birthday. He reminded his mother that the money was his to spend how he liked. His mother had sent the money a week later without another note.

He was sure that she was still mad, but didn't want him to turn to other routes of getting it. Those routes might make his father aware of just how much he was planning on spending on his girlfriend, who just so happened to be a Weasley. Scorpius ordered the rose necklace three days before Rose ended it. He forgot to cancel it and then it arrived at breakfast a few weeks late. He'd planned on giving it to her when he visited over break. After a couple days with it shoved into the bottom of his trunk, Scorpius decided he wasn't going to return it. He had bought it for her and it belonged to her.

So he found himself begging Abby Longbottom to let him into the Gryffindor tower the night before they all left for home. "I don't know Scorpius. She's … well I know she seems fine, but I don't think she is. Maybe you should just return it."

"I don't want to return it." He told her. "I bought it for her. I'll wait here for her to come out in the morning if I have to, just get her, please."

"Ok." Abby sighed and looked at the Fat Lady. "Come on in." He followed her into the Gryffindor Common Room and stood there, waiting for Rose. A few minutes later, she was there, standing in from of him.

"You have a minute?" He asked her motioning out to the hall hoping for some privacy.

Once they were alone he told her, "I ordered this before…" and handed her the small box.

"You don't have to do this." She said. He had known she wouldn't want to take it. "Just keep it or send it back or something."

"No." He let go of the box and watched her stare at it. She hesitated slightly and then opened it. He watched her face light up as she saw the small diamond rose hanging from a white gold chain.

"I can't take this." She spoke so softly that he barely heard her. He wasn't taking it back. Instead, he lifter the necklace wrapped his arms around her neck, fastening it behind her "You already have." He told her. "Merry Christmas, Red." He cupped her cheek with one of his hands and she leaned into it.

He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. He couldn't resist. He had to ask. "Can I kiss you?" His voice cracked and she nodded. When their lips touched, he closed his eyes to savor this moment. This wasn't at all how he had imagined giving her the gift, but this made up for it. Being with her, having her pull him closer and part her lips for him felt so right.

He pulled back after a few minutes and tried to catch his breath. "Have a good holiday." He told her and left before he could pull her back into him again.

* * *

Scorpius walked into the Manor and found his mother waiting for him. "Scorpius!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mum."

"Your Dad is at work. He'll be home soon. I'm sorry I couldn't get you at the station, but the Christmas party is tonight." There was no way he was going to make it through an entire evening with his parents' friends.

"Do I have to stay?" He asked hopefully and she shook her head.

"No, you can disappear. I tried to have it last week, but it just didn't work out. How are things? How is Rose? Did you ask if she would like to go to dinner or visit over break?"

Scorpius removed his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf and hung them, trying to decide how to answer. "We … She … It's over." He finished and to his surprise his mother looked genuinely sad.

"Oh, Scor." She hugged him again. "I'm sorry. I know you really…"

"It's okay. I'm fine." She looked her son up and down, and it was clear she wasn't fooled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She touched his sleeve and he shrugged.

"What is there to talk about? She doesn't want to be with me anymore. We're just friends now."

"Did you give her the necklace?"

"Mum."

"What?" She held her hands up innocently "I'm just curious?"

"You're just being nosy. Yes, I gave it to her. She's still one of my best friends. I still…" He paused and looked away. "Love her." The door opened again and his father walked in. "Scorpius!" He hugged his son and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, Dad. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. How are things going?"

"Okay. I was just telling mom that Rose and I broke up." His father looked at his mother and a silence spread over the three of them.

"I'm sorry, son. I know she meant a lot to you."

"It's fine. I'm just going to go up to my room." Scorpius left them, moving up the stairs and away from their pity and their questions.

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly as their son disappeared.

"I don't really know. I just know she broke it off."

"That Weasley." Draco wagged his finger in the air. "I told you this was a bad idea. Her father would never be okay with them being together. He's turned her against Scorpius!"

"You don't know that, Draco. Just calm down."

"You believe me, I'm going to talk to him about this."

"Draco," She shook her head and walked away. "Go get ready for the party.

* * *

"Well, Come in." Astoria stepped aside and motioned for Rose to come into her home.

Rose walked into the house and immediately felt underdressed. She was in muggle wear; jeans, a sweater, and a coat, with mittens and a scarf. All around her the Malfoys had decorated their home with beautiful floating decorations that she had only seen beat by Hogwarts at Christmas. There was a crowd of people split off in groups of twos, threes, and fours, chatting and holding wine glasses. "I'm sorry, I can come back another time. I didn't know you were having a party."

"It's no trouble. Scorpius is in his room. He's not really one for these things. These are just Draco's colleagues and some of our friends. We're having a little Christmas party. I'll just let Draco know you're here. He'll have to get the door for a few minutes while I show you the way. Just wait here." Astoria then vanished around the corner and left Rose standing in the entryway, feeling rather awkward.

"Rosie!" One of the old men was walking over and she realized it was Minister Shacklebolt.

"Minister, How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm lovely young lady, How are your parents?"

"Wonderful. Mum's taking our holidays off so we'll be spending a lot of time with them."

"So, have you given any thought to what you're going to do after you graduate yet?"

"Yes, I haven't decided exactly though." Rose saw her Uncle Percy heading towards her looking confused, and was relieved when Astoria returned. It hadn't occurred to her that if Kingsley was here his Senior Assistant would be here as well.

"Oh, Kingsley, leave the poor girl alone." Astoria put a hand on his shoulder. "She's just here to see Scorpius, not to land a job. Let her enjoy her last few months at Hogwarts."

"Alright, I'll see you later Rose. You come see me after graduation, yes?"

"Sure." Rose nodded, waved at her Uncle, pleased to be avoiding him, and followed Astoria up the stairs. "That really is a lovely necklace." Scorpius' mother remarked as they walked hall of the third floor. "Thank you." Rose blushed as Astoria knocked on a door marked with his name.

"Yea?" She heard Scorpius shuffling to the door and then it swung open. "Rose?" He asked, shock showing clearly on his face.

"Well, I should get back to the party. If you kids want to come sneak some food feel free." Rose stood awkwardly outside Scorpius' room as they watched his mother walk away.

"Hi." He finally said and she could tell he was unsure of what to do. "You're wearing my necklace." He told her, as if she didn't know that it hadn't left her neck since his fingers had placed it there.

"Yes." She fingered the rose, nerves shooting down her spine. "I have to tell you something."

"In the hall?" He asked and she smiled.

"If it has to be in the hall."

"Just come in." He laughed at her and swung the door open wider.

She walked into his room. His trunk was sitting open on the floor half empty. He had a book open on his bed and there was music filling his room, drowning out the noise from downstairs.

"So," He stood awkwardly into the middle of the room across from her. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I … I've been thinking a lot."

"Yea." He stepped closer to her.

"I think I made a mistake."

"Really?" He looked surprised again. "What do you mean?"

Rose walked up to him and stroked the side of his face with a single finger. She leaned into him and kissed him full on the lips, as soft as she could. "I'm in love with you." She whispered softly. He went rigid, solid against her. She pulled back. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes."

"I mean really sure."

"Why are you giving me the third degree, I'm telling you I love you."

"Rose." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you. I've been very, very clear about that, but," He paused and leaned into her again, taking in her scent. "I can't lose you again."

"You don't have to." Rose kissed him and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I want you forever, Scorpius. I love you and I've been such an idiot. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I can't believe you're here." He told her.

"I know." She laid her head against his chest and felt his heart beat. Rose felt relief flowing through every part of her body to be back in his arms, to feel him against her again.

"I love you." He said pulling her towards his bed.

"I love you." She replied, smiling as she fell on top of him.

"You should probably take off your coat." He pulled at her sleeves and tossed the coat on the floor. "And those mittens." He bit her middle finger and tugged at the mitten with his teeth. She pulled it away and took off her mittens and scarf and threw them down with the coat. "And how about this sweater." She stopped him, grabbing his hands.

"Your parents are here."

"My parents are entertaining several very important people, including the Minister of Magic. The last thing they are worried about is what we're doing up here. We broke up, remember, there is no reason for concern."

"Really?" She smiled down at him. "You think your parents haven't figured out why I was here?"

"I don't really care." He pulled her down and kissed her, running his hand through her red curls. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too." She let him flip her under him. He licked at her neck, sucking softly at her skin. "I missed you so much." She moaned, arching into him. She felt like she had her life back on track here with him.

"Can I take your sweater off now?" He asked and she answered by pulling on it. Scorpius took over for her and threw her sweater aside as well. "I've missed this sight." He trailed her fingers down her chest and stomach sending shivers through her skin.

Scorpius leaned down and kissed her nipple through her bra as his hand moved around to her back to unclasp the barrier. Within seconds he was licking and sucking at her breast while she writhed beneath him, trying to control the sounds she was making, fully aware that there were more people than she could count two floors down that didn't need to hear her screaming in ecstasy at Scorpius' ministrations.

Scorpius left a trail of kisses down her stomach to the top of her jeans, were his fingers were fighting with her button. She pushed his hands aside and slipped the button out of its hole, shoving her jeans down her legs. Scorpius grabbed her underwear and drug it slowly down her legs, kissing his way down to her feet as he went. When she was free of her underwear, Scorpius sat back and stared down at her naked body before him. She was blushing, but he couldn't understand why. Rose was absolutely gorgeous. He grabbed her leg, pulled it up over his shoulder and kissed her ankle. Rose sighed softly as he sucked and licked at her leg, moving down closer to her center.

Once he reached her sex, Scorpius breathed on her thighs and core and she nearly lost it right then and there. She'd never had someone so intimate with her before. She longed for him to lick and kiss her clit. She could feel it throbbing with desire. "Please … Scorpius …" She pressed her hips up, hoping he would begin to taste her.

"Tell me what you want." He told her.

"Don't do this again, you stubborn ass." She arched her hips again and squeezed her breast with her hands. She couldn't bear not having him touching her.

"Just tell me."

"I want you to pleasure me in any way you can imagine." Rose told him, exasperated.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Scorpius licked above her clit and kissed the soft skin around it. He started to suck at her core, teasing her with soft licks and then he began to kiss it as if he was kissing her mouth, trying to make her feel his love. He slid his tongue down to the base of her lips and thrust it into her trying to fill her and satisfy her need. He knew that he couldn't fill her with what she really wanted, so his fingers and tongue would have to do for now. He moved his tongue back to her clit and swirled around it as quickly as he could; surprising her with a two fingers slid into her tight, wet center.

"Oh … Oh … Oh … Scorpius … please" Rose was bunching the sheets in her hands, arching into him to increase the pressure of his mouth on her. Scorpius fell into a rhythm, kissing, licking, tasting, sucking, circles around and around and Rose felt her body begin to shudder. She felt her paradise just within her grasp, staring her in the face, she reached out for it and felt her body explode with pleasure. She was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes scrunched closed and she felt more connected to Scorpius than ever before as she collapsed onto his bed.

"Scorpius. Get your sexy ass up here." He moved over her and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and didn't care. It was intoxicating. "That was amazing. I can't believe you just made me feel like that."

Scorpius nuzzled into her neck. "Just trying to show how much I love you." He told her.

"Why are you dressed?" She asked, finally noticing that he hadn't removed a single item of his clothing.

"You were being selfish, worried all about yourself."

"Oh shut up." She laughed, pulling his shirt off. "Just kiss me and get naked. I'm feeling generous." Scorpius undid his belt and let her pull off his jeans and boxers.

Rose pushed him down onto the bed and he looked all too pleased to be on the receiving end of her touches. Rose kissed him on the chin and down his neck. She ran her palms up his chest as she licked at him. Scorpius pushed up on his elbows and watched her work her way down his stomach. She looked up at him and grinned.

She trailed a finger down his thigh and back up to his length, barely letting the tip graze over his sensitive skin. "Mmmmm…" Scorpius moaned and kept his eyes open and watching her. Rose leaned down into him and replaced her finger with the tip of her tongue. She licked the underside and then swirled her tongue to the tip. "Rose … that's … oh."

She took him in her mouth and moved down until he touched the back of her throat. She pulled up and then down, slowly taking him as far as she could, before pulling back to lick his very tip. Rose cupped him with her hand as she sucked at him, massaging him while her tongue swirled around his throbbing erection. She bobbed her head up and down feeling him stiffen around her as he moaned her name. A moment later he was rocking into her, and she felt warm liquid filling her mouth as she continued to suck on him.

"Holy …"

Rose climbed up to Scorpius and he kissed her hard. He loved lying next to her, feeling her naked body flush against his, loving the warmth she gave him, and the calm he felt. Scorpius pulled a blanket over them and Rose rested her head on his chest. "Did I mention that I love you?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but you can tell me as often as you like. So, how much longer do we have?"

Rose looked over at the clock. It was still only 9. "I don't really know. My mother just asked me to get you over to the house over the holiday. She didn't tell me when to be home."

"You talked to her?"

"Yea." Rose rolled onto her stomach so that she could look at him while they talked. "I've needed to talk to her since we broke up. She just always knows where my head is, before I even think about knowing."

"What was her advice?"

"That I'm slow on the uptake when it comes to matters of the heart, just like my Dad."

"I agree with her analysis." Scorpius kissed her. "I wish we could do this all night. Just lie in bed, fall asleep and wake up and do it all over again."

"Don't forget make love. If were going to be spending all day in bed we have to be making love."

"Well, seeing as how we never have before …"

"I'm going to go get the potion."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think my mum with go with me, but if not then I'm of age and can go by myself."

"That's good."

"Good? I've just told you that we're going to have sex, that will probably be mind-blowing if our little test romps in the sack are any indication, and your answer is good?"

"Rose, you know that I want to bury myself in you more than anything in the world."

"I can't wait for that."

* * *

"So, Rose Weasley. I'm Healer Darvin." The Healer held out his hand and Rose shook it, and so did her mother. "So you're here for a routine exam and contraceptive potion." Rose glanced at her mother and nodded. "Okay, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Do you want to do this alone or would you like your mom to stay?"

"I don't mind." Rose looked at Hermione, who showed no signs of leaving.

"Okay then, Rose. Have you even been on any kind of contraceptive, muggle or magical?"

"No."

"Okay. Do you have any withstanding medical conditions?"

"No."

"Good. Are you currently engaging in any sexual activity?"

"Uh…" Rose looked at her mom again and then back at the Healer.

"That would be any type of sexual activity Rose, not just sex."

"Oh. Yes, we haven't had sex though." Rose saw her mom shift next to her. Rose knew that she was trying really hard to be there for her daughter, but it was still difficult. They'd spent nearly two hours the night before discussing Scorpius, Sex, and this visit today. Hermione had made it clear that she wanted her daughter to be protected, but that she was not supportive of them having sex before they graduated.

"That's good. Mrs. Weasley I know it can hard to go through this with your daughter, but you should be glad that she's willing to be open with you. We get a lot of girls in here alone or after it's too late for this. "

"I know." Hermione grabbed Roses' hand and held it.

An hour later, they sat in the drive-way in her dad's car. "I need to talk to you." Hermione told her quietly.

"Mum,"

"I'm not going to lecture." She told Rose. "I love you. I just want to tell you something I've been thinking about."

"Okay." Hermione not lecturing was far more nerve wracking than her lecturing any day.

"I've accepted that your of age and that you and Scorpius and going to make these decisions and there isn't much I can do about it. I trust you and I'm so glad that you decided to come to me and let me help you protect yourself. Healer Darvin was 100 percent right. You could have not trusted me enough to talk to me, you could have gotten pregnant or …"

"Mum, its okay." Rose grabbed her hand.

"I know. I just want you to realize that what you're doing is serious, and I believe that you will do what is right, but if you're ready to give this part of yourself to Scorpius, than he needs to know exactly what he's getting into."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you are planning on having him over to visit with your father and I, which I am looking forward to, but I would like you to also invite him to Christmas lunch at the Burrow."

"Mum! They will kill him."

"Rose, no one is going to kill Scorpius and he's going to have to meet them all eventually. You might as well do it before you have taken this step and he can decide if he wants to be part of our family."

"It's not like we're getting married."

"Then why have sex with him? If you aren't planning on marrying him? If you don't love him enough to even consider it?"

"I'm not saying I haven't considered it, I'm just not planning on getting married right now."

"But at some point in the future you might want to marry him. What if at that point you introduce him to our brood and he decides he can't handle it? Your family is a huge part of who you are Rose. Scorpius needs to know that part of you before you make this step."

"Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Good, I'll let Molly know we'll be having one more."

"Like one more makes a huge difference when she's feeding us." Rose rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

* * *

Rose heard the bell and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. She made it to the bottom step as her dad opened the door. He stared out at Scorpius, a frown spreading across his face. "Scorpius."

"Mr. Weasley, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, well,"

"Ron!" Rose was glad to hear her mother interrupt whatever her father was about to say. "Welcome to our home, Scorpius. Come on in." Ron shut the door behind Scorpius and the four of them stood their quietly.

"Well, We're going to go upstairs." Rose told her parents and Scorpius moved over to the stairwell.

"That's fine." Hermione said. "Just remember what we talked about, Rose."

"Got it, mum."

They went upstairs quickly and Rose shut the door behind them. "What was that about?" He asked, grinning.

"We're not allowed to shag in my parents house."

"Well, damn. I was so looking forward to your father walking in on me naked." She laughed and he caught her mouth in a soft kiss. "I love you." He told her, before stripping down his coat and gloves.

They decided to play chess and Scorpius stared down at the board, thinking through each move. "Babe." He looked up at Rose who was frowning. "I'd like you to come to Christmas Lunch tomorrow."

"You look like you'd rather do anything but invite me to lunch." He made his move then, but Rose didn't even notice.

"Every one of my relatives will be there, Scorpius. You will be meeting them all at once."

"I don't know if you know this Rose, but I actually know quite a few of your relatives. I am best friends with your cousin."

"You've met them as Al's friend, not as my boyfriend. They are going to chew you up."

"Wow you're really making me want to do this." Rose moved around the board and crawling to sit next to Scorpius on the floor of her room.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "I want you there. I'm just worried. This is a huge deal."

"I know. I'll come, if that's what you want, but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Christmas Dinner with my family."

"Oh."

"You don't want to?" He faked surprise and she glared at him.

"No, of course I don't, but I will. We will tackle it all in one day and hopefully no one ends up dead."

"Or maybe we should have my family and your family do Christmas together. Everyone will kill each other and then we can just spend the rest of our lives not worrying about them and shagging all the time." He lowered her down to the floor as she laughed at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rose scrunched her hands in his hair and pulled him down to kiss her. The door opened and Hermione waited for them to finish scrambling apart, ignoring their blushes.

"I brought you a snack." She set a tray on the desk holding Rose's books. "Just thought you might be hungry.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'm starving." Hermione was bent over the tray pouring tea. She missed the wink Scorpius gave her daughter, and the deep blush that spread down Rose's neck.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! ! ! !

Review Please! It makes me so happy my little fingers go crazy at the keyboard!

3 Meg


	9. Chapter 9

**Discovering**

Disclaimer : Not mine :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Christmas**

"Happy Christmas, Love. Are you all ready?" Astoria asked her son, looking up from her coffee as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yea."

"Should be an … interesting day." Draco told his son, grinning.

"Thanks, Dad. It will be fine. I've met most of them anyway with Al."

"Oh Draco, remember the first time you met my parents?" Astoria was laughing now, but Draco had taken on a serious face. "Your dad spilled his drink all over my mother's best table linens and then my father walked in on us snogging in the pantry." She laughed harder and even Draco smiled at the memory.

"I was so sure your father was going to kill me."

"Well I've already survived meeting Rose's parents and her mother walking in on us snogging, so I think we will be ok."

"Granger walked in on you snogging her daughter? Your lucky she didn't slap you."

"Your father would know what that's like." Astoria rose from her seat to go to her husband.

"Wife, you are enjoying this way more than you should be." She sat on his lap and kissed him.

"I do so enjoy hearing about you being put in your place, love."

"I'm leaving." Scorpius told them, shaking his head. His parents seemed oblivious to his departure. He heard his mother giggling as he stepped into the fireplace heading for Albus' house.

* * *

"Rose, we need to go." Ron stood in her doorway.

"Okay, I'm coming." She followed her dad down the stairs and he led the way to their living room fireplace.

"Go Ahead Hugo." Hermione told him holding out a pot of floo to him.

"The Burrow!" Hugo shouted before disappearing.

"Rose."

Rose threw down her floo powder and followed suit. She felt the odd whooshing sensation that accompanied this particular brand of travel that she hated. When she reached the Burrow, Grandma Weasley pulled her into a hug. "Happy Christmas, love"

"Happy Christmas, Grandma."

"I hear you have a new man, and a Malfoy to boot." Rose could feel the disappointment dripping from her voice and began to doubt herself. Should she really be bringing Scorpius here? She felt her stomach twisting as she remembered that her Grandmother had killed Scorpius' Great Aunt, who had in turn killed many people near and dear to her family.

Right then Rose knew she should have refused her mother, insisting that he meet them slowly, only a few at a time. She needed to be able to stand guard for him and her family to avoid anyone killing one another.

Meanwhile, her grandmother was still talking. "We will have to talk about that, Rose. You know what his family ..."

"Molly!" Grandpa Weasley put his cup down a little harder than necessary. "He is a good boy. Harry and Ginny adore him. Leave Rose alone."

"Grandpa! Happy Christmas!" Arthur hugged Rose, lifting her off the ground as he held her tight.

"Happy Christmas, Rosie. How's school going?"

"It's great. I love being Head Girl."

"I'm glad darling. And I'm happy for you. Don't listen to your Grandmother." Grandpa kissed her cheek and then walked past to greet her parents.

A couple of minutes passed and Rose stood anxiously staring at the fire. Scorpius was coming with the Potters. She wanted so desperately for this day to be over. She was glad that her Grandfather at least would not be attacking her boyfriend over lunch. A moment later, Albus climbed out of the fire, followed by Celia. Rose was surprised to see this. She had no idea that Celia was invited to Christmas. Celia looked at her and then her eyes fell to the ground and she moved out of the way of Scorpius who was climbing out of the fire. He walked straight over to her and kissed her cheek, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Red."

"Glad to have you here." Grandpa shook Scorpius' hand and Rose felt relief running through her. Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster after all. "Celia, it's always good to see you too, of course." He hugged her and Rose wondered if her grandparents knew what had happened between her and Al. She rather doubted that Harry and Ginny had been broadcasting it, so if they did it would be the work of Lucy or Roxanne.

"Come on," Al grabbed Celia's hand and motioned for Scorpius and Rose to follow him. They went over to the living room and claimed their territory in the corner of the empty room. "Now, we can't all get up at the same time." Al told them pulling out a deck of Exploding Snap. "If you need to go to the loo or get a bit to eat or drink you have to wait your turn."

Celia and Scorpius looked at him like he was a bitty nutty and Rose laughed. "He's serious. There is going to be about a hundred people here by the end of the morning, so if you move you might never get to sit down again."

"I'll just stay here with you." Scorpius told Rose pulling her into his lap. She hit his shoulder and climbed down next to him.

"Not in front of my family." She told him glancing around the room to make sure no one had seen.

"Rose." Celia said quietly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Rose felt a nervous flutter in her chest. She took her friend out into the yard.

"It's so beautiful here." Celia said as they found a seat on an old swing.

"Yea. So what's going on?"

"I owe you an apology." Rose was silent, afraid to say the wrong thing. "I shouldn't have taken what happened out on you. Al and I made a mistake, and you and Scorpius didn't know that anyone was listening to you."

"Thanks, Celia." Rose hugged her best friend. "I missed you so much. I needed you!"

"I know. I missed you too."

"So what in the world is going on with you and Al?"

"We're going to try to make this work without shoving it in Natalie's face."

"Good. Let's get back in there before someone gets to Scorpius."

"Let's play." She said a few minutes later, grabbing the deck in Al's hands, but before they could begin Teddy and Victoire walked in.

"Teddy!" Al cheered, waving them over.

"How's the baby?" Rose asked, eyeing Victoire's large belly.

"She is doing wonderful and should be gracing us with her presence any day now." Victoire rested a hand at the top of her bump protectively.

Teddy wrapped an arm around the back of her waist and reminded her kindly, "You aren't due for three weeks darling."

"I feel like I have been pregnant for three years." She told him. "There is no way I'm going to make three more weeks."

"Have you decided what to call her?"

"She finally ran me down." Teddy told them.

"We'll call her Dora." Victiore said, "It's a beautiful name."

"Did I just hear you say Victoire has won?" Harry came in from the kitchen, a smirk on his face. "Tonks would curse you up and down if she knew you were naming her granddaughter Nymphadora."

"I have a feeling she will forgive us." Teddy told him.

"Do you have everything you need for the baby?"

"Yes, Harry, and don't you dare buy another present for her." Teddy told him seriously

Ginny came up behind her husband and told Victoire, "We haven't done anything we wouldn't do for one of our own children, Teddy." It wasn't exactly common knowledge just how much they had done, but Al had told Rose that Harry had single handedly funded the furnishing of the nursery a month after Teddy told him the good news and that the baby already had its own vault at Gringotts. It was easy for Rose to understand why. Harry had tried as hard as he could to always make Teddy feel loved and to let him know that there was nothing he would not do for his godson. It was widely known that Harry had always had a soft spot for him as he was growing up.

"We really appreciate it. You should come see the nursery. We put the final touches on it last week. It's absolutely perfect." Victoire told Ginny as her parents, her sister Dominique, and her brother Louis arrived.

"Victoire," Fleur looked upset and glided over to her daughter. "You must rest, darling. Sit down." Victoire kissed Teddy's cheek and let her mother guide her over to the couch.

All in all there were 29 people for Christmas lunch and there was no way Molly could have fit them all in her kitchen. As he had for several years, Arthur took the boys outside about an hour before they began eating to erect a tent for the feast. They rid the ground of snow and heated the inside. They hung the holiday decorations and floated candles into the air, before setting the tables. It was Rose's favorite day of the year because it was the only time they were all together, even Charlie had come home. He had made a habit of it every year since the war. He claimed that he'd put in enough holidays with dragons and now it was the 'young chaps chance to know that joy.'

Lucy and Roxanne spent dinner shooting venomous looks at Celia who was sitting next to Albus. Al kept leaning in to whisper in her ear, probably telling secrets about his family members, and the girls were clearly not pleased that she was there after what had happened with Natalie.

James had brought his girlfriend Annabelle to lunch and Molly spent most of the meal suggesting that he better marry her quick before the poor girl realized just how lucky he was to be with her while James stared longingly at Ginny, hoping she would reel her mother in. Ginny did nothing of the sort and actually started talking about how much she would love to help plan another wedding, at which James chocked on his pumpkin juice and spit it all over his food.

Rose sat beside Scorpius, enjoying having him with her family much more than she could have anticipated. Her grandmother was the worst of it when it all came down to it. There had been tense moments, and a few questionable comments made towards him, but he seemed to be taking it all very well, and so were the family. Before dessert she dropped her hand under the table and took his. He held her hand as he and Percy exchanged stories about the minister. Beside the awkward moment when they were discussing her running up the stairs to avoid him at the Malfoys' party, Rose opted to stay out of their conversation because she didn't find Kingsley's policies all that entertaining as lunch conversation.

Instead she chatted with Celia as she watched her family, hoping to catch them looking at Scorpius, hoping to know what they were really thinking about him being here, and then without notice she felt a rush of her air leave her lungs and a pang in her heart as she realized they were eating dessert. It was going to be time to go have dinner with his family very soon. As nervous as she had been about this lunch, she could not find words to describe what she was feeling about dinner. She and Scorpius had been friends for a very long time, but she had never formally met his parents. As far as she was concerned she could wait another seven years before doing it, but it seemed important to Scorpius.

Rose looked away from Celia as her Uncle stood and cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me!" He said, nearly shouting. In response everyone stopped their conversations and looked to him. "I have an announcement to make." Ginny reached up and grabbed his hand. Rose saw Harry squeeze tightly and then let her go with a loving smile. "First, I am so glad that we can all be together for another year, and I really am glad to see the new faces. I'm especially glad to see that you have all welcomed Scorpius so kindly into our family today. Ginny and I have always loved him and we knew that you would as well." Rose blushed a fierce red. Scorpius stared at his shoes. "Also, I am beyond myself with the news that Ginny and I received this week."

"I won't change any diapers." James shouted and Harry laughed at him as Ginny glared. "Like I'd risk having another child like you!" She joked.

"We are not going to be parents again. Instead, I have been told that I have finally won." There was a murmur in the crowd, Hermione stood from her chair and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Harry held her to him for a moment and the let her go. "Headmaster Longbottom and I will hang Headmaster Severus Snape's portrait at the beginning of the term." Rose's jaw dropped. It was impossible, beyond actually.

"I don't understand." Scorpius told her, confusion clear on his face as her family rose from their chairs and hugged Harry congratulating him.

"He's been lobbying the ministry, and the school for Severus Snape's portrait to be added to the Headmaster's office since before we were born. They have insisted that Severus abandoned his post and stood fast in their decision. I suspect that Neville's desire coupled with Uncle Harry's ongoing annoyance of them made it impossible for them to ignore him any longer."

"You are quite right, Rose." Harry was standing by them now. She saw him lean down and wrap an arm around his son. "I've done this for Snape, but also for you. You should be proud of your name and people should respect the man that had it before you."

"Thank you." Albus told him.

* * *

Scorpius reached down and tugged at Rose's fingers. "Baby." He held up his hand and flexed his fingers. She could see the imprint of her nails dug into his palm and his fingers were red.

"I'm so sorry." She grabbed his hand again and kissed his palm. "I'm just nervous."

"I think this will go better if I have all of my limbs intact and in good working order."

"I love you." Rose told him.

"I love you too." Scorpius kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." She took a deep breath and Scorpius opened the door and led her in. There was no screaming children, no exploding snaps or smoke bombs, but there was a delicious smell in the house and soft music filled the air.

"Scorpius." They walked further into the house and were in the formal living room. An old man that Rose had never met was sitting on the couch holding a glass. "And a friend …" Rose felt her stomach twist. This man's voice was not kind and loving like Scorpius', or even distant and pained like his fathers. Instead this man spoke with a drawl, thick with disdain and weighed down with regret.

"Grandfather, this is Rose Weasley." Scorpius' grandfather narrowed his eyes. "She is my girlfriend." Scorpius reached down and took her hand in his again. He squeezed softly and she struggled to find words.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." She murmured, hoping that she sounded steady and proud instead of terrified, which was how she truly felt. She had never even laid eyes on Lucius Malfoy, so to be here in this room meeting him for the first time, knowing the kind of man he was and the things he had done to her family and the people they loved, was simply terrifying.

Lucius stood and walked into the dining room, ignoring Rose completely. "Grandfather." Scorpius said after him sternly but with respect. It was hard for Rose to imagine respecting this man, but it was clear that Scorpius meant a lot to the old man because Lucius turned around. "Thank you." He told her and continued walking.

"Rose!" Astoria held out her arms and clasped Rose's hand inside of hers. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight. Draco and I were so pleased when Scorpius told us you would be joining us." Astoria seemed genuinely glad to see her and this helped uncoil a few of the knots that Lucius had put in her stomach. Rose looked around the room and was amazed. It was quite normal in terms of size. There was a beautiful ornately carved table in the center of the room set with nine places. Rose guessed that one of the gold lined plates was worth more than the entire Burrow. There was a hum of soft music filling the air and candles floating slowly around the room. In the corner a tree sat decorated with gorgeous reds.

Around the table sat Scorpius's Father and a few other people she'd never met. Scorpius moved towards the table and led her to two empty seats. Astoria moved around the table and introduced the family to Rose. "This is Lucius, I believe you met briefly," Astoria sounded stern as she moved away from her father in law, "and Narcissa, Scorpius's grandmother. My sister Daphne and her husband Colin and their son Herald. He is in second year at Hogwarts."

"What house are you in?" Rose asked, forgetting for a moment where she was.

Herald looked at her like a lost puppy. Daphne laughed kindly at her son and ran a hand through his hair. "Herald is in Slytherin, Rose, and he apparently is very charmed by you."

"It's easy to see why." Scorpius told Daphne and Rose blushed.

"And this," Astoria added with a smile coming to the head of the circle and placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Is Draco. I don't believe the two of you have met formally."

"No. We had not. I'm very glad to be here and I appreciate all of you sharing your Christmas with me." Rose said.

"How was your Christmas with the Weasley's?" Draco asked.

"It went really well." Rose told him, appreciating that he had asked. Draco then rose with his empty glass. As he stood, their glasses all filled with a sparkling drink.

"I would like to wish you all a Happy Christmas and thank you for coming. It means a lot to Scorpius that you all are so welcoming to Rose." Rose was reminded so much of her Uncle Harry that it frightened her for a brief moment. "We all know that this has to be a very difficult day for the two of you and we would like to do our best to make it a good one. He raised his glass and they all took a sip of the warm liquid. "Now, Let's enjoy our feast." As Draco sat down the food that appeared before them was indeed a feast. Rose felt like she was back at Hogwarts and then smiled at the thought of her mother knowing that the Malfoy's had adopted this bit of house elf magic for their own home.

And then they were like any other family. They passed dishes and laughed and talked about their jobs and school and the Ministry and they told a few stories about how wonderful Scorpius was. Rose took notice of everything, including that Lucius Malfoy was not involved in the conversation at all. She felt like his eyes were constantly on her, judging her, waiting for her to prove she was dirty and now worthy of his grandson. She felt her blood burning inside of her skin as if just being close to him could make the muggle part of her burst into flame.

"The meal was delicious." Rose told Astoria as they finished desert.

"I will be sure to tell Tindy that Rose. She will be very pleased that you enjoyed it."

Rose looked at Scorpius who nodded. "Do you have Tindy prepare all of your meals?" Rose asked, still hesitant. "Only we don't have a house elf, I'm sure you remember my mother's … views Mr. Malfoy."

To her surprise Draco laughed. "All too well." He shook his head. "Your mother is a very intelligent woman, Rose, and she is very stubborn. I remember once there was a rumor your mother was starving herself because she felt the elves were suffering in slavery at the castle."

"My father told me she used to knit them clothing." The entire table laughed then excluding Herald, who was too young to understand why this was entertaining, and Lucius.

"That seems par for Granger's course."

"I've never heard anyone call her that." Rose told him.

"I'm afraid it was the nicest thing I ever called your mother."

"As it should be." Lucius had pretended to speak softly but it didn't matter. Rose heard him, as did the entire table.

"Grandfather."

"Lucius," Narcissa grabbed her husband's hand.

"I will not be silenced." He told both his wife and his grandson. "I don't understand why we are indulging this fancy. The boy obviously is distracted from his goals and will soon realize his mistake."

"Lucius, this is our home, and Rose is our guest." Astoria reminded him.

"And it is an abomination." The old man snarled, his hair whipping around his face.

"Grandfather!" Scorpius pushed his chair back and stood quickly. "Rose is not a fancy. I intend to spend the rest of my life with her by my side and if you cannot get over who her parents are then you are resigning to spend the rest of yours without me by yours." Draco's jaw dropped at his son's words and then he looked at his wife to see if she had known their son's intentions. Astoria did not look nearly as surprised.

"You stupid boy. You need to respect your blood! I will not allow you to sully what I worked for with that Mudblood's spawn."

"I think I need to go." Rose stood as well, but there was a SLAM as Draco smashed his hand against the table.

"Sit down children." He told them and Scorpius and Rose obeyed, falling into their seats immediately. "Father, my wife and son have made it clear that Rose is here," He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "to stay. If you cannot be kind and welcome her into our home with dignity then I must ask you to go."

Lucius spun around, his cloak flying out behind him and stomped from the room muttering and swearing. Narcissa, Daphne, Colin, and Herald were all sitting in shock in their seats. "Go, Mother. He'll need you." Draco told Narcissa quietly.

She stood and moved to kiss Draco and then Scorpius. She then paused at Rose's chair. "I'm so sorry dear. I … your parents … they gave me my son back." She placed a small frail hand on Rose's shoulder and then she was gone after her husband.

Rose looked at Scorpius. His cheeks were pink and his hands formed into fists. "Scor …" She put her hand over his and he looked into her eyes. "Red." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I really … I didn't think …"

"We're going to head home." Daphne announced standing with her family. "I think you need some privacy. Astoria, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged her sister and then kissed Draco and Scorpius on the cheek. She told Rose it was nice to meet her and then shuffled her husband and son out of the room after they had said their own goodbyes.

Draco was shaking his head as they left and Astoria was trying to calm him down. Draco kissed her cheek and she stroked his face. Rose felt like she was witnessing something very intimate and looked away from them to Scorpius who looked nearly as upset as his father still.

"Rose, I'm so so sorry." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I love you. I love you. Please don't leave me." Rose gazed up into his face and frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him and hugged him again.

"Rose." Draco's voice carried over her thoughts and she pulled away from Scorpius. "I know that your family and mine have had a horrible past. I doubt that we will ever be able to call each other friends, but … I will never let you feel that way in my home again. I promise you that."

Rose had her head on Scorpius' chest and their fingers were interlaced. She was kissing his fingers softly and she felt his heart racing beneath her. She was worried about him. He hadn't said anything after they left his parents downstairs and now they had been lying in his bed silently. She had never seen him like this before.

Rose rolled over onto her stomach and looked into his eyes. "Baby?" She asked quietly. "Talk to me. Please."

Scorpius sighed and put a hand into her curls. "I'm just thinking."

"About your grandfather?"

"Yes and No. I want you to be part of my family, but I feel like I've hurt you so badly by wanting this, by wanting you."

"Scorpius, I knew what I was getting myself into. I love you and I want you. I'm in this. I told you. Forever."

"I love you too." Rose kissed him softly.

"I have my present." She reached up and touched the necklace he had given her. "But, I haven't been able to give you yours." She whispered and Scorpius shook his head.

"I don't need anything else Rose."

"You're going to want this present." She smiled and slid off of his bed. With a wave of her wand the lights in the room dimmed. She pulled at her dress robes and then let them fall to the ground.

"Merlin's Beard." Scorpius exclaimed as he took in the sight before him. Rose was wearing a dark green lacy baby doll. There was a snake embroidered on the material that was slithering between her breasts. She blushed as Scorpius stared, unable to take his eyes away.

"You like it?" She asked softly and he grinned widely. "It's the best present I've ever been given."

"That isn't your present." Rose climbed back onto the bed and slid over him. She pulled at his robes and he lay there, letting her undo his clothing while he enjoyed the sight of her breasts in her lingerie. After she had revealed his body she pulled at his robes while he lifted his body against hers. She pushed his robe off of the bed and Scorpius fell down onto it.

"So … what is my present?" He asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Mr. Malfoy." She kissed his neck and traced her tongue down his chest as her hands pushed his boxers down his legs. Scorpius helped her removed them and then pulled Rose back up to kiss him. "I want to know you in every way I can." She told him. "I want to make love to you."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her back and flipped her over so that she was beneath him and he was kissing her hard and passionately. "I want to make love to you, but the stipulations ..." He echoed her words and teased her. "I don't care about the stipulations." She told him as he slid his hands up her stomach, pulling her nightie with them. He then pulled it over her head and revealed her perfect breasts, which were screaming to be touched. He licked at her nipple while his fingers rubbed the other and she moaned as softly as she could manage, knowing that his parents were still awake. When she and Scorpius had gone up to his room his parents had gone into Draco's office on the second story.

"Should we be worried about your parents?" Rose whispered.

"No." He kissed her stomach and she arched into him. His fingers hooked into her underwear and pulled them down her legs. Rose writhed beneath him as he slowly moved back up her body, kissing her legs as he went. He stopped to lick at her clit and slid his fingers inside of her.

"Scorpius." She moaned his name and pushed against him. "Oh … yes." She felt his fingers pulling out of her wet core and then he moved over her. He stared into her eyes and she nodded as he positioned his tip where his lips and fingers had been moments before.

"There's no going back after this." He told her and she pulled him closer. "Make love to me." She demanded and he began to move into her slowly, pushing against her wall. Rose felt pressure and then pain as he took her virginity and gave her his in return. "Are you okay?" He asked and she took a deep breath. "I'm okay." She told him. He pulled back and Rose winced. "Are you sure?" Scorpius started to back up, as if to pull out of her, but she stopped him. "Please." She said softly. "I'm fine; this is normal, just go slow."

Scorpius pushed into her again, a long slow stroke that rocked into her core. Rose felt pain, but it was dull now and she was starting to feel something else. She felt like he was completing her body with his. Scorpius pulled out and Rose sighed at the pleasure of his cock sliding up her walls. He pushed in and she clutched at him, wrapping her legs around his back.

"Rose." He sighed. "You feel amazing, so, so amazing." He pulled back and pushed into her again as she rocked up into him.

"So do you." She moaned and kissed him as he continued to pump in and out of her and then he stopped suddenly and she stared. "What's wrong?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong. You're just too beautiful and feel so damn good. If I move another inch I'm going to be finished."

"Isn't that the goal?" She teased and he laughed at her.

"Yes, but I'd like to last more than a couple of minutes."

She nodded understanding and then kissed him again, pulling his chest down on top of hers. "I love you." She told him. "I think I could lay here with you inside me all night."

"I love you." He kissed her below her ear and on her chin. Then he pulled his hips up and pushed them down into her again and Rose felt a warmth spreading from her center to the rest of her body. After a few minutes she begged him to go faster and he obliged. He rocked into her and pulled out with quick powerful thrusts and Rose fought the desire to scream his name as loud as she could. Instead, she bit his shoulder causing him to quicken his movements. "Oh, Rose…" he kept whispering her name over and over as their bodies moved in sync as if they'd been born for this moment.

Finally, Scorpius could hold back no longer. He pushed into her and exploded as she arched into him and then felt him fall on top of her, spent. They lay tangled together on his bed breathing deeply, not moving or talking for several minutes. Enjoying the calm and the love in the air.

Scorpius pulled out of her and rolled to his side next to her. Rose lay with her eyes closed and cuddled into him. "I wish I could stay with you all night." She told him, pulling his blankets over her.

"Then stay." He kissed her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't. If I don't get home soon my parents will come looking for me." She pulled away from him and sat up. As she grabbed her nightie and pull it on, Scorpius pouted next to her.

"You're of age, Rose."

"And living with my parents. I still have to follow their rules. Including that I don't have sleepovers with boys."

"Are there a lot of boys you want to have sleepovers with?" He asked, continuing to pout. Rose rolled her eyes and started putting her robes on. She walked over to the bathroom adjacent to his room and started to fix her hair and makeup with her wand.

Scorpius came up behind her fully dressed and wrapped his arms around her. He gazed over her shoulder at her in the mirror. "I love you." He told her and saw her smile. "Tonight was more than I ever imagined."

"For me too." She blushed and turned to face him. "Do I look like I was just ravaged by my sexy boyfriend?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, you look like you've been doing virginal things all evening."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Enjoy ! Reviews are much appreciated !

3 Meg


End file.
